Legend of Midna: Aftermath
by imp94
Summary: I then saw a vision of my mother and father, Zant, my Imp self, Link, Zelda and that’s when I realized that I was going to die.
1. The Door

**Legend of Midna: **

**Aftermath**

I stood on the transparent stairs that led to the portal of twilight. Or I wanted to be, I knew I was dreaming and I didn't want that dream to end. There standing just a few feet away from the Mirror was a swordsman, dressed in green and equipped with the holy blade of the goddess.

His face was changed from its normal smile, to that of shock as the mirror cracked. I felt my lips curl into a slight smile as a tear streamed down my face. Still in my dreams I could not say what my heart cried out for.

I opened my eyes which were clouded with so many tears I could barely see the ceiling of my room. A crackle of fire came from the fireplace in the opposite side of the room as I forced my self up wile rubbing the tears from my eyes. I began to scanned the room that was so familiar and yet so alien to me.

I sat on my large bed which was a good twenty feet away from a fireplace made of black marble.

In front of the fireplace rested two large chairs which were made of leather.

To the right of my bed were Several dressers containing my cloths and next to the dressers were two glass doors that led to my balcony. To my left was the door to the hallway and behind me was my door to my private bathroom.

I then turned back to myself; I held my knees, which were still covered by my blankets, close to my chest as I thought about why I awoke from a dream that I desperately wanted. All I wanted to do was see him again; to tell him I'm sorry for leavening him after all we've been through.

Tears flood back into my eyes as I stuck my head between my chest and knees_. Why couldn't I have left the mirror alone?_ I thought. _The threat was over. Why couldn't we see each other again?_

_Why?_ The word rang in my head until I produced answers to tell myself.

_One: I broke the mirror so that our previous problem_ _would never happen again._

_Two: I'm a Twili and he's a light dweller; let alone I'm the princess and he's a farm hand. _

_And three? _I asked myself with a hint of fear. _What if we didn't share the same feelings?_

_And what if he did? _That brought back the tears. I buried my face into my hands and sobbed quietly for wait seemed like hours.

A loud boom came from behind my door. I bolted my head from my pillow to stair at the dark red wooden door.

"Prin…Princess?" a shake voice called from behind door.

"Yes?" I asked, as I put my self in a sitting position.

"Umm you are needed." The still shaky voice explained.

"Alright. I will be out shortly." I said in a commanding voice.

The man must have nodded because he delayed in saying "Yes your ladyship."

I heard soft patting becoming fainter and fainter, until it disappeared. I then through my blankets of me

And pulled of my dark blue Night gown. I throw the gown into a hamper by the dresser and pulled open the double doors on the dresser and let out a sigh as I started at the countless attire which was counted as the royal wardrobe for female royalty.

I put on my cloths and then walked into my bathroom. I stood by the sink as I muttered a small spell, and watched as the sink filled with warm water. I filled my palms and splashed my face and then dried my self with a nearby towel hanging on a rack. I muttered the same spell and the water disappeared as I walked out of the bathroom and then out of my room.

I looked to my right and saw a set of descending stairs. I walked down the stairs and turned left in the hallway. I then walked straight until I was in the throne room. The numerous banners strung on both sides of the room, beard the Twili royal symbols; and in the fair back of the room were a rather uncomfortable stone chair; and standing next to the chair was a Twili woman about my height with a long orange ponytail and was smiling warmly.

"Hey Deba." I said walking to the throne.

"Hey Midna! How do you feel being back home?" she asked twirling her thumbs behind her back.

"I felt better." I responded as I reached for the arm of the throne.

"Hold on!" Deba said grabbing my arm. "My father wants to see you."

"Okay." I said yanking my arm away; I would do anything to stay away from the stone slab they called a chair.

"This way." Deba said in a sweet tone as she turned to her right and walked to a hallway entrance that was behind the throne chair.

I followed her as I tried to think of something to keep me off of the thought of Link.

After five minutes of walking we arrived at the door to the cellar of the castle. I studied the door which was a dark red color with black steel strips running up and down; and by the handle was a large pad lock. Deba placed her hand on the door recited a chant and with a click the lock fell from the door and into her hand.

She then bowed and motioned for me to go ahead.

"Get up; your embarrassing yourself." I said pushing her back up.

"Just showing you some respect." Deba replied with a grin.

"Well…you don't have to." I said walking passed her and into the door and down some stairs.

"Good. Because I want to." She said following me.

"alright." I said as I continued down the steps into the cellar.

After several minutes of walking, we came to another door. Deba's father, Captain Trine was standing by the door along with five other guards. Trine had his orange hair bussed cut and his face was rough from many years of stopping brawls in the twilight streets. One of those brawls left him a long scar down the left side of his face.

"Princess Midna!" Trine said with a salute, followed by the rest of the guards.

"Uh hi." I said, which gave the guard a at ease.

I then studied the door that for the life of me was not there the last time I was in the palace._ Or the time before the last time. _I thought as I recalled, when Link and I returned to defeat Zant.

The door was solid black with a horizontal blue diamond in the middle, stretching to both sides.

"So… what's the problem?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Well when the servants came down here to collect the wine for the day; they found this and the reported it to us and we can't open it." Trine said staring at the door.

"And you think I can?" I asked looking back at him.

"The door well… you'll have to see for yourself." Trine said motioning me to the door.

I did as he said and walked closer to the door. I waited for a minute and to my surprise a large blue circle formed in the center of the diamond.

I leaned closer to the circle and was momentarily blinded by a blue light that shot out of the circle.

The door then split in two and opened.

The guards let out an awe as I unknowingly walked into the newly opened passage way. When my entire body was passed the door a loud boom came from behind me. I whirled around to see the door had shut by its self.

. _What do I do now?_ I thought to myself as I stood there, staring at the door. It wasn't that I was frightened, I could blast the door open if I wanted to; it was the curiosity of why a magic door was blocking the cellar that got me.

I turned around to face a wall of darkness. I raised my hand as if taking an oath, and used my magic to form an orb around my hand that shined with a bright orange. The darkness slowly disappeared as I walked into it with the newly found light.

I as I continued down the hallway it opened up to the cellar. I focused more magic to my hand and the light doubled revealing two desks that replaced wine holders.

I walked to the red colored desk and began opening the drawers. The two top drawers were empty and the bottom right drawer only had blank paper. I then pulled open the bottom left drawer and tilted my head at what was in side.

A mask, soiled black and imprinted with the same blue horizontal diamond as the door. I reached in and gently lifted the mask from its wooden prison. I held the mask in my left hand with the orange orb in my right. The mask seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary so I set it down on the desk.

I turned to check the other desk but stopped half way. I stood there in between the two desks with a sound ring through the cellar I never thought to here.

Chains. The sound of chains rattling; I turned my head to my left and tried to peer into the darkness.

I then force my legs to walk toward the sound. With my light in one hand and readying an attack spell in the other, I drew closer to the back wall of the cellar.

I let out a gasp as I saw a boy, wearing a very strange hooded trench coat, was chained to the wall by his wrists. He was different than a normal Twili, his arms were muscular and his hands had only three large claws which looked sharp to touch.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked closer to the boy.

My eyes widened as the light showed blood trailing down his chest that was not covered by his coat.

I knelt next to him trying to find the cause of death of the poor soul. As I reached out to try and find the source of the blood I passed his mouth and my body froze.

He was still breathing.


	2. Name

**Betas are wanted! Plzzzzzz!**

**DC: I own nothing**

Chapter 2

"Are you Okay?" I asked lifting the boy's head to see his face.

His face was like the rest of his body which was covered with scars.

His eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open; revealing several sharp teeth as he took in every breath.

I continued to study his face until a loud boom echoed through out the cellar.

I looked back toward the door, remembering that I had left my guards without them knowing my wellbeing.

I turned my head back only to see a wall with two broken chains attached to them.

I blinked several times but the same bear wall was still there every time I opened my eyes.

"PRINCESS MIDNA!" Trine called as he and his men dashed toward me.

"Are you alright my lady?" He asked panting a little as he stood next to me.

I continued to stair at the wall as if I didn't hear his question.

_Where is he? _I asked myself mentally.

"My lady?" He asked again.

I shook my head to try and clear what had just happened.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Did you see a boy done here?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. This would probably be my expression if I had been asked the same question.

"Never mind, I'll be going to my study." I said walking past trine and the guards while shaking my head to clear it again.

"You two go~" Trine tried to ordered two guards to follow me but I held up my hand as a firm no.

"But Pri~" He tried to argue.

"No I can look out for my self." I called as I walked past the desks and noticed something missing.

The mask that I left on top of the desk was gone.

_Must have imagined that too. _I thought to myself with a sigh as I continued down the hallway to the door. When I reached the so called door; smoke and ash was the only thing left, but I barley paid attention to it as I walked past it and Deba.

"Uh Midna! What happened?" she asked fallowing me.

"Nothing. The door locked behind me." I said as I enter the throne room.

"And my father had to charge in there, with five other soldiers to get you out?" Deba asked thinking she caught me in something.

"I just came back from fighting Zant. Don't you think the guards are going to be a bit extreme with my protection?" I said throw my teeth. Zant, I am still disgusted with that name, it makes me shiver with the creeps and anger every time someone even utters it.

Deba stood by the throne to try and think of another comeback; but I didn't stick around to hear it. All I wanted to do was go to my study, which was my personal escape from everyone in the palace. It was painted dark blue and lined with two long and tall books self's containing books on every subject, which provided allot good reading. But my favorite part was the balcony that overlooked Twilights vast void.

I continued up the stairs that I came down in early this morning. Passing several servants, who quickly bowed as I walked pass them. I passed my room and six more doors until I came to my study. I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me and walked toward the balcony doors.

I pulled them open and let the cool the air hit me. I walked to the balcony's rail and leaned my body against it. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind which was very different from the light realm. The wind seemed to hum a lullaby as it moved throw the black, orange clouds.

But there was some other sound. Like fabric flapping in the breeze.

I opened my eyes and a mere inch from my face, so close I could almost touch it with my nose, was a black mask with the only color from a horizontal diamond. I jumped back and focused my eyes. The figure was hunched on the balcony rail, its cloak fumbled in the breeze and it covered its head with a dark hood; along with the mask to hide its face.

I took a step backwards and soon as my foot hit the ground, producing a taping nose; a blue dot formed in the center of the diamond. The blue dot moved to meet my face; I leaned to the left the dot followed. I leaned to the right the dot still followed my movment. I centered my self and the dot did the same.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a step closer to the figure.

It leaned back as I drew closer, using its claws to grip the rail tighter. I reached out touched its arm, it flinched in the opposite direction.

"Its okay." I cooed trying to keep it from falling.

It leaned forward on the rail and cocked its head.

"Come here." I said pulling it off the rail.

Its feet hit the ground and it stood still and the blue dot moved up to my face. He was shorter than me, and probably a foot shorter than Link.

It held its arm at its sides and waited for me to do something.

"Are you that boy that was in the cellar?" I asked calmly.

The boy nodded, and then cocked his head slightly.

"Okay. What's your name?"

The boy raised his right hand or claw and tapped it on his head.

"You hurt your head?"

He nodded.

_Great he lost his memory _I thought with a sigh.

"Come inside." I said putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him into my study.

I felt a tug on my arm as I moved forward. I Looked back to see the boy was standing firm in place.

"It's okay, just fallow me." I said softly.

The boy seemed to lose some tension as I lead him into the study.

He walked in but stopped as soon as he was past the door.

I motioned the boy towards the door that lead to the hallway but like on the balcony, he was stood firm. I opened my mouth to speak, but there was a repentant knocking at my door. I left the boy and walked towards the door and opened it enough to poke my head through.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Are you okay?" Deba asked, raising and eyebrow at me.

I looked both ways in the hall and saw that it was clear. I opened the door and pulled Deba through. Deba's eyes grow wider and wider as she continued to stair at the masked figure.

"Who is that?!" she asked pointing at the boy, who had now moved from the door to the book self on the right side of the room.

"I don't know. I found him in the cellar, he disappeared and then I found him hanging on the balcony rail." I explained as we both watched him open books, flip through them and them put them back in there place.

"You found him….in the cellar?" she asked giving me a look.

"Yes I did! Now what are you here for?" I asked returning the look.

"Here, one of my father's men found this in a desk." Deba said handing me a brown covered book.

"Why did he give it to me?" I asked taking the book and examining it.

It was a brown leather book, which would most likely be used as a journal. I pulled on the cover off the book but it wouldn't move. I stopped trying to open the book with my hands and I focused my magic. The books cover then lit up with a jumble of symbols or parts of one big symbol.

"It's a puzzle spell." I said showing the book to Deba. "It will only open when someone solves the symbol."

"So solve it." Deba said looking and the jumble.

"Well it will takes some time." I explained as we both heard foot steps coming towards us.

I looked up to see the boy carrying a book. When he reached us I had recognized the book as a name book that my parents used to name me. He opened the book and pointed to a listed name.

"Damas?" I asked. "Is that your name?"

He shrugged and then walked away looking at the book.

"I think he wants that name." Deba said watching him put the book back and getting another.

"Okay his name is Damas." I declared putting the journal to my side.

_So the boy I founded in the cellar wears a mask that he use's to see, and he wants to be called Damas. _

_What a day._

**Plz review, flame, fav, alert.**


	3. Frist Entry

Chapter 3

The warm air from Twilight had just enough strength to lift some strands of my hair and let them flow in the breeze. I was sitting on the floor of my balcony with the strange book on my lap. Deba was sitting next to me on the balcony and Damas was in my study, sitting on the floor reading book after book in mere minuets. The blue dot on his mask, moved left to right with such speed it was dizzying to watch.

"So…." Deba began.

"I found him in the basement; then I heard the door blow up so I turned around. When I turned back to him he had already broken free from his restraints and ran off with out me seeing him. So I came back here and he was sitting on my balcony ledge." I said in under a minute flat.

I shifted my vision from Damas to Deba who had a somewhat ticked expression.

"I haven't asked you that many times." She said in a whiney tone.

"Six. Deba. Six times you have asked me to explain it." I said flatly.

"Alright I'll quit asking question! Geez!"

"good." I said turned back to Damas.

"So can you open the book?"

I let out a groan as I buried my face into the soft cover of the journal.

"Well can you?" Deba asked again.

"I haven't tried yet." I responded putting the book back on my lap.

She only stared at me with an excited look on her face. I let out a sigh as I focused magic into my right hand and held the book with my left. I then swiped my right hand over the cover and the jumbled peaces appeared. There were six peaces in all; and four of them looked like they could be made into a circle, so I put them all together which formed a large circle that rested in the center of the cover. The last two peaces looked like two half's of a much smaller circle; I put them together and then placed the smaller circle in the center of the bigger one. The two symbols glowed the usual Twili blue green and then the cover of the book slightly opened.

Deba awed at the solved puzzle as I opened the book.

_Property of Dr. Wimaza. _Waswritten on the back of the cover.

"Wimaza? I swear I have heard that name before." I said aloud to no one in particular as I searched my memory. But nothing came to mind; I then opened the flipped to the first page.

_I have been released from this goddess forsaken prison!_

_The new king has need of my research and I have been given a job to help him with what he needs, The king is construction my lab in the palace cellar and he will soon give me my orders after my lab is constructed. _

That one paragraph was all that he had written. I turned to the next page to find it with another set of jumbled peaces. I tried to move them, but they seemed to be stuck in place.

"Who ever he is, he's smart." I said flipping back to the first page.

"Why?" Deba asked reading the first entry.

"He put a time spell on top of the puzzle spell." I explained "once a puzzle is solved there's a certain amount of time till you can solve the next one."

"So we wait?" she asked looking up from the journal.

"You can I'm going to go find out who _Dr. Wimaza_ is." I said standing up wile tossing the book to Deba.

"How?"

"He said that he was in prison so there must be a file on him." I said walking into my study and catching the attention of Damas. He tried to stand up and follow me, but I pointed for him to sit.

"You stay here." I ordered as I walked past him and towards the door.

I opened the door and stood in there.

"Deba don't let him leave and don't let anyone else in. Got it?" I explained and she responded with a nod.

I then shut the door and took in a deep breath. I turned to left and started walking down the hallway. The red carpet and banners clashed with the black stone that formed the palace. The rows of windows to my left showed the sea and the endless twilight sky. After several minutes of walking, a door to my right appeared along the wall. I opened the door which revealed a huge library. The ceiling was fifty feet above me and the width of the room had to be around two hundred feet. I stood by the door and in front of me were ten rows of book self's to my left and to my right. I walking in between them until I got two the third row, I stopped when I heard the sound of wheels rolling. I turned to my right and heard a loud thud as the rolling ladder slammed into the end of the shelf. And a Twili man wearing glasses and dressed in a black shirt, trousers and well polished shoes stepped down from the ladder and walked towards me.

"Princess Midna." He said with a bow.

"How are you doing Tykin?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh I'm good your highness, know how my I assist you?" The librarian asked pushing his glasses.

"I need to see the prison records. Do you know were they are?"

"Of course milady, this way." He said turning on his heels and walking between the second and third rows.

I followed him down the aisle and turned left when we reached the end of the book self's.

We continued past the fourth and fifth row of selves until we came to a door. He reached into his pocket and took out a key ring with three bronze keys. He flipped through them till he found the one that unlocked the door. He shoved the key into the door and turned it. The door unlocked and he opened it for me.

"Thank you." I said polity.

He bowed as I walked into the dark room and used magic to light several candles hanging from the wall. The room was filled the filing cabinets, each marked with letters to prisoner's names.

I found the cabinet with a W implanted on it and I began to search for the file I needed.

I was in luck since the first draw out of the three had the file; in fact it was the very first in the row. I pulled the file marked _Dr. Terent Wimaza_ from the cabinet and walked closer to the candles to read. The blue light lit up the red color of the paper file as I opened it and read the charges for his arrest.

_Dr. Terent Wimaza _

_Wanted for abduction, murder and altering abductees into Biological weapons._

I closed the file and then placed it back in the cabinet. Bio weapons or shadow beasts in normal terms.

_Damas is a sciences experiment! _I screamed in my mind as I punched to wall.

Only Zant person like Zant would ruin another person life by changing them into a monster.

I leaned against the wall and took another breath. In solving one question another was raised.

_What was Damas made for? _


	4. Clone

**Sorry for my bad grammar I try my best.**

**Disc****laimer: the legend of Zelda belongs to game designers** **Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka and Nintendo**

* * *

Chapter 4

I walked up the stairs as fast as I could without attracting any attention from the servants or guards that happened to be walking down the stairs. When I reached my study, my breathing was a bit irregular but not enough to notice. I turned the knob and quickly pulled my self inside, I took a sigh of relief as I saw Deba standing by the book self's.

"You're never going to believe what I found out." I said walking towards her and awaiting a response.

But no response came, which is very unusual since she always wants in on things. She only turned away from the book self and looked at me with a blank face that was somewhat creepy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Deba's voice answered from the balcony.

I looked over the Deba in front of me to see another Deba getting up from where she was sitting.

"Okay turn back to normal now." She said as she joined us.

I saw the first Deba morph into a dark fleshly form and then shape its self into a masked cloaked figure and then turn into Damas. At first I was disgust by what the mid transformation looked like; a solid black, meaty, organic form. After I shivered the thought of that off, I turned to Deba for an explanation.

"Well I got a paper cut on my finger." She said holding up her index finger and like she said there was a cut. "And some of my blood fell on the ground, then he got up and touched some of my blood, which was really weird, and then he turned to me."

"Um…okay. Now come with me." I said pushing her into the balcony.

"I just found out that the doctor is a bio weapons expert." I explained only to get a blank look.

"He makes Shadow beasts."

"Ohhhh…..I still don't get it."

I let out a sigh as I tired to find a better way to explain the situation.

"Damas is a science experiment by Zant."

"That's awful!" Deba said finally catching on.

"I know but the weird thing is he is very different from the normal shadow beast, so I suspect that he was made for a special purpose."

"Like what?"

"I wish I knew that." I said softly turning back to my study to find it empty.

"Where did he go?!" I cried, rushing into the room.

Deba only pointed toward the door which was ajar. My eyes grew wide as the thought _oh shit_ went throw my mind.

"We got to find him before any one sees him!" I barked rushing out the door.

"Why?" Deba asked as she ran to keep up.

"I don't know; maybe having claws for hands might freak some people out!" I snapped as I ran down the stairs.

"You don't have to be so rude." Was the last thing I heard before a scream echoed throw out the palace. I felt Deba smash into my back making fall forward and let out a shriek myself. I hit the floor face first and very hard. We had fallen about ten steps and the pain came from the front and my back; but mostly in the back.

"I'm _so _sorry!" she cried apologetically wile helping me up.

"I'm okay….I think." I said stretching my back out.

"Come on lets go." I said walking down the hallway in a slumped poster.

We continued done the hallway until we had reached the throne room. We looked around the room until Deba saw that the door to our right was open. We walked into the door that led to the Royal Dining room. In the middle of the large room was a Table that could seat twelve on each side. In the ceiling hung three large candle chandeliers that lit the massive room with a blue haze. Then kitchen door on the other side of the room opened followed by a man, dressed in a striped apron and holding his hand with a towel. He walked up to us, stopped and bowed slightly showing his hand which was bleeding heavily. He then looked back at me with a pleading look.

"Go and get that looked at." I order.

He nodded thankfully and quickly walked past us and out the door. I quickly walked to the kitchen door and opened it just enough to see in. The head chief, a big woman was stand over some waiters as they mopped up the blood from the man before. But standing next to the oven in the corner was a cook dress in the same apron as the man before. He was standing by the oven and moving his head from side to side, as If he was examining the room.

"That must be him." I whispered to Deba who was standing over me.

"Why would you say that?" she asked back.

"Because, he looks like he doesn't have a clue on what a cook does." I replied pushing the door open and clearing my throat.

"You." I said pointing to the man in the corner. "Come with me."

The man walked over and then I pulled him out the door. I closed the door turned to the man and gave him a death glare.

"Change back."

The man morphed into a black form and then to the masked figure. The dot on his mask focused on me with an emotionless stare.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

He only started to look around the room he was in and decided to leave my question in the air.

"Maybe he was just curious." Deba suggested.

"Yeah, like a little kid right?" I shot back.

"Well maybe he is."

"Well if he's a secret weapon made by Zant then why would he act like that?" I asked.

Deba thought for a while and then her face lit up with emotion as she thought solved it.

"He hit his head and can't think the way he's supposed to." Deba replied with a triumphant tone.

"Okay so he hit his head." I stated, remembering what he told us before. "And that's why he acts like a four year old?"

"If a four year old, has some cool clone magic then yeah." She said turn back to the boy who was now sitting at the table and admiring the table cloth design.

"That's not magic" I said "what ever it is; I know that it's not magic."

"What ever. So what do we do about him?"

"Well let's get him back to the study first."

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked snootily

My lips turned to a imp smile as I focused my magic and before Deba could object we were dissolving into black squares. I set foot in my study and took a look around. Deba was on the floor shivering with Damas looming over her.

"Why do you freak out every time we warp some where?" I asked.

"Cold….so….cold." she said rolling her body into a ball.

I walked to the balcony and grabbed the journal. I went back into the study and saw Deba in a up right position but still in a ball, shivering and Damas was reading more books.

"For a mind of a child he sure likes to read." I said.

"Just. because. he. acts. like. A. child. doesn't. mean. he's. not. smart." She said with her teeth chattering between every word.

"Okay you need to get sleep." I said pulling her off the floor.

"I can walk!" She said running out the door and away from any warping.

"She_ really_ hates warping dosen't she?" i asked Damas but noresponse came as expected.

"Okay well you can sleep here." I said pointing to the floor. "And don't leave this room!"

I shut the door and the muttered a lock spell. The door shined for a moment and then it went back to its black color as I walked toward my room.

With the journal in my hand I opened my bedroom door and didn't bother to change cloths. Instead I through the book on the night stand and crashed on my bed and a few seconds later I was sound asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Plz review, flame, alert, fav.**


	5. Second Entry

Chapter 5

My eyes opened lazily as I awoke from the same dream I had the night before. I stared into the pillow that was smashed into my face and decided I would like a change of scenery. I flipped my body over to see Damas looming over my bed.

"How did you get in here?!" I asked angrily. "And how long have you been here?!"

Like usual no response came, he only floated over me with a tilted head.

"How are you doing that?" I asked, since only a person with a high knowledge of magic could levitate.

That's when I realized that the lower portion of his cloak, just beneath his arms was missing. I looked pasted his body and up toward to the ceiling. There imbedded into the ceiling were two large tentacles that lead down to his back.

"Get down now!" I barked pointing to the floor.

Damas then swung over the floor fallowed by the sound of rock shifting and then a tap as he stepped onto the floor. I looked back at the fresh holes in ceiling that were ten inches in length and five inches across. I then turned back to Damas who had he's cloak back in full.

"How did you do that?" I asked pointing at the ceiling.

Damas cloak then erupted into four tentacles each tipped with a curved blade. They hovered over his head in a rhythmic pattern.

"Okay never do that, again!" I order as Damas reformed his cloak. "Now go back to the study."

He then walked to the door and immediately turned to Deba as he stepped out into the hallway.

I let out a sigh as I sat on my bed; I turned to the journal and picked it up, flipping it open to the second puzzle spell. I placed a finger on one of the peaces and it began to move. I quickly placed it into the center and then pulled the rest in. the complete puzzle formed a large triangle with a smaller one in the center.

_How original _I thought to myself as the page lifted to reveal two entries.

_My lab has finally been constructed! It will allow me to continue my work that the new king appreciates greatly, unlike his Predecessor. The king as also given me my first subjects, it seems an entire family tried to oppose him, great mistake on there part!_

_I've done it! I have successfully created the perfect weapon by combing Twili and shadow beast into one body, the full magic of the Twili combined with the pure brute strength of a shadow beast. The new 'Hybrid' is fully capable of several feats including the ability to form the shape of others as specifically requested by King Zant. The 'Hybrid' is fully equipped with, claws, four tentacles to attack enemies from a distance also requested by the King, and finally the ability to- ._

I put the book on my lap, the last sentence ended in an eligible smudge.

_Great _I thought t myself. _Just great, nothing can ever be easy. _

I looked back down at the book in my lap and flipped the page. Again there was the puzzle, so I tossed the book back on the night stand and fell back on my bed with a sigh.

"Midna? Are you in there?" Deba called from the hallway.

"Yes." I responded while sitting up.

Deba opened the door, pushed Damas in and then quickly shut door behind her, all in a motion that could be considered a blur.

"You know it's really strange to walk past yourself." She said with here hands on her hips.

"How was I supposed to know that he would turn into you?" I stated in my defense.

"Well how did he get here, in the first place?" She asked.

"You got me." I said stretching out on my bed.

"Is that what you're going to wear?"

The question seemed very odd, until I saw what she was wearing. It was a full body dress that was a dark shade of orange. The only time she would wear a dress like that would be to attend a royal ball were a neighboring kingdom would visit here.

"Who?" I asked sitting up again.

"Does it really matter?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"Yes!"

"The Taborrins." she said depressingly.

I plummeted back down in my bed with a loud groan.

"Why does it have to be the Taborrins? Why not the Ohtri kingdom?"

"Because the last time they came the nearly burned down the palace!" Deba replied.

"But before that it was really fun!"

"No it wasn't!" she said with a grunt.

"Okay it was." She replied with smirked.

I smiled back but Deba's smile turned into a frown as her gaze went past me. I flipped over in my bed to see that Damas had opened my dresser and pulled out almost all my cloths. He on the other hand was in a fight with a robe that was stuck over his head.

"If this is what its like to have kids I'm not having them." Deba said wile I got off my bed and walked over to the struggling figure.

"A child couldn't figure out how to open a dresser." I said pulling the robe off of his head.

he then scaned the room until he saw me and then stood still.

"Okay….well can you get him out of here while I get ready."

"Alright but he better not turn to me!" she warned.

I motioned for Damas to go and when he reached the door he morphed into the cook from yesterday. He then fallowed Deba out, leavening me to clean up the mess and find proper attire for the upcoming event.


	6. The Ball

**Chap 6**

**disclamer: i don't own zelda.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I descended down the step as best I could in my dress. I didn't know why I continued to dress like this for these stupid occasions. I suppose it was what my mother would have wanted, 'you must look your best' she would always say when I tried argued with her. I still don't see the point even after all this years, it doesn't matter what I wear all of the men will still stair anyway. But out of the respect of my mother I slowly stepped down the stair in the tight, dark orange dress. Deba on the other hand was walking like a pro.

"Are you sure he's not going to get out?" she asked with a worried look.

"Uh….maybe." I said sheepishly.

"What do you mean maybe?!" She asked franticly.

"I don't know how he does it, but he keeps getting out of that room." I replied as I stepped off the last step.

"Well we better hope he doesn't." she mumbled as she stared into the vast crowd that littered the royal throne room.

"I'm not that lucky." I muttered to myself.

Music from the musician's was played softly throughout the throne room, along with the smells of the food from the buffet tables. Then there was the gigantic crowd of nobles, council men, old military officers and people of the wealthy class and that's not counting the Taborrins.

"Do you see him yet?" I asked.

"Nope…No Prince Lyden in sight." Deba stated.

"Good!" I said with sigh of relief.

"I don't get why you hate him so much. He's cute." She said

Prince Lyden is the prince of the Taborrins, A race of the Twili whose skin matched that of a ghost and frankly I never liked the man. The main reason's I despise him is that, one: he acts like every thing belongs to him, and two: if you're not of the wealthy class he treats you like dirt.

He acted that way the very first time we met, he treated all of my servants and friends like trash and when he laid his eyes upon me he deiced that I was going to be his wife, when I refused he spat out some foul words and then I punched him. He then went to his father and nearly started a war over a broken nose and some lost teeth!

"I'm going to the bar." I said turning to Deba.

"That's what you always do. Why not find someone?" She wined while looking into the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"Prince Nathan." She said standing on her toes.

Prince Nathan is Lyden's younger brother; he's about my age, polite, smart, just a nice guy in my opinion but he can never really stand up to any one, which has made him extremely shy.

"The last time he was here I think we really hit it off." She said cheerfully.

"Well you have fun." I said turning to the makeshift bar clear across the room, only to find the person that I was planning to avoid for the evening.

"Well hi sexy." The prince said showing his dark purple crew cut hair, purple eye and sharp features.

"What did you call me?" I stated through gritted teeth.

"Midna why do you have to be so hostile." He said with a sigh.

"Lyden why don't you leave her alone." Nathan suggest quietly as he appeared behind his brother. Nathan had short purple hair and eyes, but unlike his brother he had darker skin, almost like a Twili.

"Nathan, do not speak unless spoken to!" he bellowed.

"Maybe you should follow his advice, while your nose is still intact." I threatened as I walked pasted him, giving him a slight shove.

I continued to walk to the bar until I felt a tug on my shoulder. I turned around to see the prince, again.

"I demand apology." He demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"Shoving me was out of the question." He said snootily.

"Oh I'm going to do more than shove you!" I replied feeling magic surge through my body.

That's when I felt another hand on my shoulder. I turned to see captain Trine who was in full uniform. He wore a large shirt which was decorated with metals, shined shoes and neat pants. All of which was a very dark purple.

"Your highness." He said bowing to Lyden.

Lyden only snorted in disgust as Trine pulled me away. He each took a sit in two of the five empty bar stools.

"My apologize princess, but I don't think you want to start a war right now." He explained.

"No need to apologize, you did the right thing." I said calmly putting my elbows on the bar.

"Excuse me your highness but I must get back to my duties."

I gave a nod and he left.

"Hey bartender, can I get a drink?" I asked, while looking up and down the small makeshift bar.

I only heard a hiccup as a response.

"Are you drinking on the job?" I hissed. "Well save some for me at least!" I said jumping over the bar.

As I knelt down to the figure, whose back was resting on the bar, I could immediately make out who it was.

"Damas! How do you keep getting out?!" I whispered.

He only turned his head to show that he had pushed his mask up enough to put the bottle to his mouth. He then took a long drink from a Sixteen ounce bottle of the Twili's strongest alcoholic drink, Tico.

"How are you able to stomach that?" I asked grabbing it from him.

He then tried to grab it back but since he had already gulped down six ounce's, enough to kill a normal Twili, his reaction time was way off. I then took a shot glass from the bar, poured myself a drink and then gulped it down. That one shot almost gave me a buzz, two would result in me being as drunk as Damas. I then put the bottle between us and looked back at drunken figure, who was now wearing his mask upside down and giggling.

"You are having way too much fun at this party!" I joked with a giggle.

"Bartender?" a voice called from the bar.

I shot up from the floor to see Deba and Nathan sitting together.

"Midna? What are you doing back there?" Deba asked.

"Oh keeping and eye on a friend of ours." I said. "You want some Tico?"

"No to strong for me." She said with a wave of her hand. "Who is our friend?"

As if on cue Damas popped up, spun around and then fell back to the floor.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked a bit shocked while trying to look over the bar.

"No one you need to worry about." I said pushing him back into his seat.

"Come on lets go…somewhere." Deba said wrapping her arm around his and pulling him away from the bar.

Seeing them leave, I began to think about Link. I could say I'm confused on whether or not he was my friend or something more. I had remembered one day in particular which we had shared something.

_

* * *

_

_Lake Hylia_

Link and I were waiting on that clown to finish the cannon so we can go to the gruedo desert. So he decide to give him some space and go fishing, he stopped at Lanayru's spring entrance.

He took off his boots and let his feet dangle in the water as he untangled his fishing rod.

"Why do you enjoy tricking fish and then dragging them out of there home?" I asked as I jumped out of his shadow.

He just gave me a puzzled look, shrugged and went back to his fish rod. I then plopped down next to him, letting my feet get wet in the blue water. I started to stir up water with my feet as Link finally finished with the rod. He then casted out and waited for the bobber to sink. Twenty minutes or so pasted as we waited for a stupid fish, but the enter lake seemed empty.

"You want to try?" He asked hold out the rod.

"No! What I want is for that guy to finish already!" I said looking at the clown who was beating the cannon with a hammer.

"It's not hard." Link said holding the rod out even further.

"I know it's not hard!" I snapped back. "All you have to do is wait!"

"So prove it." He said with a smile.

"Fine!" I said with a growl.

I snatched the rod from Links hands and griped it the best I could in my little ones. I held the rod lightly and just stared at the water.

"Bite you stupid fish!" I said after fifteen minutes.

"Shut up!" I said when Link smirked.

"Just relax." He said putting his back to the ground and putting his cap over his eyes.

"When did you start telling me what to do wolf boy?" I said.

"It was a suggestion." He said calmly.

I gave him my imp smile; he must have seen it since he smiled back. Just as soon as I turned back to the water a very large fish bit the hook and pulled, taking me along for the ride. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Link trying to grab me, but by the time he got to his feet I was in the water. I gripped the rod handle tightly as the fish pulled me pasted the underwater temple. I then came to an abrupt stop by my guess the line snapped. I then started rising to the surface and just as I was a foot away from the top an arm wrapped around my body and pulled me up.

Link was now swimming as fast as he could to land. I decide to stay quit and enjoy the free ride, when we reached the entrance to Lanayru's spring. Link pulled us up, cradle me and then press his lips to mine. My eyes grew wide as I stared into his closed ones.

_Was he kissing me?! _I thought. _Should I kiss back?_

The thought soon turned to action as I unconsciously kissed him back. That's when Link's eyes shot open with a bright color of red in his checks. I stared into his blue orbs as he stared into mine. We both pulled away and continued to stair, until link spoke.

"You…you're not…drowning?"

"Wait...You thought….you were trying to give me C.P.R?" I asked, shocked and embarrassed myself for not saying anything earlier.

"I thought…." He stammered as his cheeks flustered vividly.

"Just forget it." I ordered in a weak tone.

And that's what he did; he stood up still with a bit of red in his cheeks and started walking to sky cannon. I slid back in his shadow and for some strange reason I giggled. Link lips turn to a smile and that's when the tension that lingered in the air pasted.

_

* * *

_

_Present _

So it wasn't like professing love to each other, all in all it was an accident. I never really figured out why I kissed back but I never regretted it ether. Damas then brought from my mind as he stood up holding his head.

"hang over?" I asked.

He cringed when he heard my voice.

"Sobering up quickly, I wonder if that's your mystery power." I said looking back into the crowd of people.

Damas sat back down on the floor, as I picked up the Tico from the floor and raised it to my mouth. The bottle never reached my lips because something had interrupted me and the social event, something I would never expect.

A blood curling scream.

**plz review, fav, falme, alert. just click a button down there plz.**


	7. The second Aftermath

**Chapter Seven The second Aftermath, do you remember who the first Aftermath of Zant's rule was?**

**Disclamer:i don't own zelda.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I stood still at the bar, not really understanding what had just happened. It was only when some guards started to shout my name, that's when I finally snapped back into reality. I focused my magic to make a dark cloud around me, when the cloud vanished I was dressed in garb.

"You stay here." I said pointing to the floor.

Damas nodded while still holding his head. I then leapt over the bar and started pushing people out of my way as I headed towards the throne were the calls were coming from. When I reached the guards were there was a lot of space since the security started moving people away. There on the floor was a girl; she held her knees as she shook in place. I walked over and knelt next her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"St…." she muttered still shaking. "Stat…"

"Stat what?" one of the guards standing over us asked.

"Statues." She said looking at me. "Bloody….statues."

"What does that mean?" I asked shaking my head.

She only turned to the door that was to the far right corner of the room, the door that led to the Cellar. I stood up while run all possible explanations in my mind.

_Was the Cellar where Zant tortured the people that opposed him? No, that's where I found Wimaza journal. Why would there be statues in the Cellar?_

"Princess?" a voice asked brings me from my thoughts.

"Princess what are you orders?" Trine who appeared next to me asked.

"Uh…follow me." I said walking to the door.

Trine must have motioned for guards to fallow since the sound of armored boots fallowed, sounded like five. With each step I took my heart seemed to beat faster, I don't know why but the feeling that something was down there. We reached the first landing that still bore the scars of the mystery door being blowing wide open. Before I could put a foot past a door two guards insisted that they go down first to see if it was 'Worth my attention' when there were actually saying its to dangerous for you. After I took in a breath to try and stop my self from hurting the man I nodded and then leaned against a wall as the two guards walked down the dark staircase. This gave me a chance to actually look at the armored men. Out of the three that stayed, only two looked like gritty, ooh rah, soldiers. The other one looked like a boy in armor, I couldn't see very well but I swore that he was shaking in his boots. That's when everyone jumped, two cries of pain and echoed throw out the stairs and then silence. For a few minutes we stood there looking into the darkness that hid what ever happened to the men. Trine was the first to move as he walked down the steps with his short sword drawn. I then fallowed with the other guard's behind me. When we reached the Cellar the two guards weren't in sight there were only two statues made of black stone. One of the statues was standing up straight in a frightened position; the other was on the ground with one hand in the air trying to reach the stairs. We all surrounded them trying to figure out what happened.

"Hey! This one looks like one of the servants that went missing!" A guard said looking at the standing statue.

"When did they go missing?" Tine asked.

"This morning." The guard said looking around the cellar.

The guard was then pulled into the air and then fell to the floor. When we turned to see what happened blood was spraying from his corpse, we al; then looked to the ceiling to see a creature that resembled a shadow beast, it had the same mask, and tentacles around its head, but the body of the creature was different more of a Twili body shape then a beast. It then crawled away and fell to the ground, spinning the air to land on its feet. The creature then tossed an objected that landed in the puddle of blood. The object was the guards head, still in his helmet. When the boy saw this, he turned and ran as fast as he could to the stairs, the other guard tried to grab him but that's when the creature decided to make its move, it appeared behind him and thrusted one of the tentacles around its mask throw guards back. The tentacle retraced, leavening the guard frozen in place as the guard skin change into stone. The creature turned its stone head toward trine and my self. It stood still for while and just started at us. I took this as a chance to kill the creature as I sent a ball of red energy towards the beast. As the spell made contact in sent the beast flying to the wall, it hit the wall with such force that the stone of the wall could be heard cracking.

"Is it dead?" Trine asked.

I just continued to stare at the creature, breathing heavily since the spell called for a lot of strength.

The creature answered trine question as it slowly stood up. The creature shook its head and then turned it attention to its disfigured right arm. The lower forearm seemed to be twisted in a sick fashion, the creature's forearm twisted by it, returning it to its normal state. It then looked at me and started running towards me. The creature's speed was unimaginable; it was on me in four bounds, it raised its right claw to strike but that's when Trine stepped in front of me. The creature sent him flying towards the wall, but I didn't have time to see if he was all right. I had already warped behind the creature and placed my hand behind its head and began summon the same spell as before, with a hope to destroy its it. The spell was still forming in my hand as the creature grabbed my wrist and through me further into the cellar. When I hit the floor the spell disappeared from hand. I began to push my self up when I saw the creature's foot on the ground in front of me. I then focused on warping, my body began to dissolve as the creature sent one of its tentacle's toward me. When I materialized I fell to the floor about fifteen feet away from the stairs. I tried to stand up but that's when I realized that I couldn't feel my right leg. I looked down to see my foot and half my shine covered in stone. By the time I looked up the creature was again in front of me, it stood there with one of its tentacle's ready to strike.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Trine yelled from the stairs.

The creature turned its head and started to run towards him, and then up the stairs after him.

**

* * *

**

Plz review,flame,fav,alert.


	8. Fight

**Disclaimer: i don't own Zelda.**

**This what you all have been wait for! No? well heres chap 8. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

I quickly put my hands over my stone foot and muttered a spell. I mere seconds a blue mist appeared between my hands and my stone limb and to my relief blue skin replaced the rock.

I then focused all my magic on warping and I found my self by my throne. Everyone was hugging the walls as the creature stood over an unconscious and bloody Trine lying in the middle of the room.

I raised my hand and fired another energy sphere at the creature. When the sphere made contact the creature barely flinched. It then turned around to face me and let out an ear piercing roar. Everyone in the room cupped there ears, I on the other hand sent out a fire ball spell the smacked the creature in its stone head. It staggered backwards, but quickly bounced back from my attack and was know running towards me.

At that point what few guards there were ran to the creature's path with shields equipped. The monster flung them away like they were mere insects and continued to its main target. I tried to move but my feet seemed frozen, my heart seemed to stop, I couldn't even breath. The creature was ten feet away now, putting up a defensive spell would be useless, it would just plow right through it like it did with the guards. Five feet away, I then saw a vision of my mother and father, Zant, my Imp self, Link, Zelda and that's when I realized that I was going to die.

The monster jumped in the air, pulling its right arm back to slash its still target. All I could do was to close my eyes and awaited death, and then I heard the strangest sound that would happen at the moment, it was the sound of bone smashing bone instead of flesh being ripped apart. I opened my eye to see that Damas had stepped in front of the path of the creature with his left claw bundled into a fist; he let the full Wight of the creature collide to his fist, he then pulled his arm back and delivered the actual punch, causing the creature to go flying in the opposite direction.

It landed on the other side of the throne room which was about seventy five feet away. Damas then stood up straight, with his head cocked a bit as if asking the creature was, he then continued to wait for the creature to make its next move. Instead it laid there on the ground, everyone in the room gasped as what looked like a boy had beaten a monster that trained soldiers could not. But before the crowd could let out a cheer, the creature dragged its arms and began pushing its self up. When the creature got back on its feet it shook its head and then turned to Damas.

The two stared at each other, minutes pasted but nether broke there stare. Finally the creature broke the silence by letting out another ear piercing roar and then charged, Damas too bolt toward the beast. The two were at a dead run towards each other as the crowd watched to see what happened next. The two collided in the air with a loud boom, there claws were locked as they battled to gain leverage over the other.

Damas held the creature in place as there arms struggle under each others strength. He then pushed the monster back a little, if you could see the monster face it would be smirking at the attempt of the little warrior in front of it. Damas was then pushed back even harder, the floor beneath his feet broke, Damas arms began shake as the beast poured on its strength. The creature pushed even harder and the ground around his feet again broke, soon there was a trail that showed where he had once stood.

At that point Damas was fed up with losing; he broke the link between claws and brought his knee to the creature's stone head. The creature staggered backward. To my surprise the crowd let out a cheer, they had turned a situation of life and death to a show!

The creature regained its footing and brought a claw in an uppercut that hit Damas in the chest, He fell down a few feet away from the beast with blood poring from the three fresh cuts. He seemed to ignore that as he back flipped to his feet and rammed his shoulder into the beast's stomach, making it fall to the ground with Damas over top of it. He then started clawing the beast, and with each blow the crowd cheered again and again. After the ninth hit the beast then brought its stone head to his, it then grabbed him and through him toward the throne. He smacked into the stone chair, chipping some of the top away. His body slumped down as his chest heaved up and down.

"Damas you have to get up!" I said as the creature stood up, it too breathing hard.

That's when I realized the dot in his mask was gone. He still was breathing, but it was gone.

"Damas?" I said shaking him "Damas! Wake up!" I said as the beast slowly walked forward to finish its only threat.

I kept shaking him but he still stayed in the same slumped position. That's when I was pulled into the air by the creature that was twice my size. It clutched my throat tightly but I knew it was toying with after seeing it rip a man's head off in mere seconds.

"Da…mas." I choked out in pain as I clawed at the beast hand.

Suddenly I fell to the ground holding my throat as I turned my head to the throne to see that Damas was still unconscious, I then looked behind the creature to see Trine with his short sword. He was slashing the monster but with no avail, there wasn't even a scratch on the beast's body, it just swatted him away like a pesky fly. Trine landed by the crowd to my right, but more importantly his daughter who was standing in the front. She knelt next to him with tear filling her eyes as she checked for a pulse. Seeing that made the fire with in me ignite as I stood and sent a pulse of magic at the beast, the pulse sent it to the other side of the throne room, but that was the intent I know I can't hurt it even with my skill of magic, the person we need is unconscious.

The beast got up from the ground and looked very pissed this time. It let out another cry and that was the calling card we needed. With that cry the single blue dot in the horizontal diamond appeared.

Damas shot out of the throne like a sprung coil, only two steps was all he need to reach the monster. The beast brought its hand to its chest and when Damas came in a foot from the monster it smacked him away with such force it sound like a cannon. Damas slammed into the lower right wall of the room, but he did not fall to the floor instead he smashed right through it, letting the orange light of Twilight fill the room as Damas vanished from site. That's when I realized that there was nothing out there in that part of the palace; it is emptiness, its open Twilight.

"DAMAS!" I cried though I knew he was plummeting to his death.

The creature then began to laugh in a very deep booming voice.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the beast.

But my cry went unheard as creature continued to laugh, until it heard a noise. The noise sounded familiar to me, the sound of stone shifting. That's when I looked to the floor by the hole, my hopes were correct as I saw the two tentacle's sharp tips imbedded in the stone floor. The creature turned its body toward the hole and waited for Damas to appear. Instead the other two tentacles shot out of the hole and raced toward the beast, it pierced through the monster's lower gut and then came back to stab into the upper back of the beast.

The image looked very familiar, it was the same thing I had done to Zant, expect this time the monster stood standing instead of exploding. The beast then lurched forward and then stopped just mere feet from the hole. Then Damas pulled again, this time the beast fell out. A few minutes pasted and then the two other tentacles appeared and latched onto the upper part of the hole. Another few minutes pasted and Damas came into view.

With his cloak off people were able to see what had happened to him. The three claw marks on his chest looked even worse than before, this made me look around the room to see the floor littered with blood, most off it was in a puddle I was standing in, from when he sat in the throne and just bled. Damas walked toward the center of the room as the tentacles on his back slowly curled to make his cloak.

When he reached the center of the room the now reformed cloaked figure stopped and stared directly at me. Then the crowd gave applause then the cheers came, with people whistling and hollering. The crowed cheered for there hero, that is until he fell to his knee's and then on the ground. The crowd's eyes grew wide with shock at the figure face down in his own blood.

I ran as fast as could to the figure, when I had reached him I quickly flipped him over and stared at is wound.

"Is he okay?" Deba asked as she walked up behind me, with her father and Nathan close by.

I only turned back to the figure in my arms, as my eyes lead up to his mask my heart sank.

The dot was gone again.

* * *

**Plz** **reveiw,fav,flame,alert. **


	9. Council

**Disclamer: i do not own Zelda.**

* * *

Chapter 9

It has been two or three days since the attack at the ball, time was a hard thing to tell in twilight but as I sat here the small infirmary with the masked figure lying on the bed I had nothing but time to spend.

"Princess Midna." A nurse said. "We need to change the bandages."

I nodded as the nurse took a pair of scissors and began cutting the bandages. As she removed the minor blood stained cloth, it showed that the three cuts were healing nicely.

"I can't believe this poor soul survived, even after the Healer said he wouldn't." The nurse said unrolling fresh cloth.

"_The cut is extremely deep." _The healer said. _"There might even be damage to his heart and lungs, not to mention his severed rib cage." _

At that point I feared for the worst, but after some time went by he started to breathe regularly and the cuts had already begun to heal. The healers were amazed by how fast his metabolism was and that's when the question began to rise.

_Who was he? What was he? _Were the most frequently asked, and by frequently I mean every second, it was only when I ordered them to stop that the question ceased.

"There we go." The nurse said sweetly.

She then turned to me and bowed leaving the room as a few hooded figures entered.

"Princess you haven't been to any of the mandatory meetings lately." One of them, a man said.

"Councilor's I would prefer that you show your face when you speak to me." I sneered.

"As you wish your highness." The man said removing his hood, showing his shoulder length hair and young features.

His name was Hines and he was the youngest person to be one of the three high councilor in centuries. The next person to remove there hood was an elderly woman named Cynthia, with long silver hair that flowed down her back which hidden by her robe. Finally the last person councilor Jacobin, he is the oldest member of the entire council; he started his career in government as my grandparent's adviser.

"Now why have you come?" I asked dully.

"Your ability's may keep the people quite Princess, but the council must know what this…thing is." Hines spoke a bit of venom as he stared at Damas.

"May I remind you that this he saved everyone's lives!" I said bitterly.

"Yes we are aware of this-" Cynthia tried to say but was cut of Hines.

"Why are you using that as an excuse to evade our questions?"

He had unexpectedly caught me, if they learned that Zant had made him they would destroy him just like the shadow beast's that never change back to there original form's.

"I'm done talking about this." I said turning back to Damas.

"My apologies my lady, but no you are not." Jacobin said as two guards walked in.

"Your trying to take me by force!" I yelled jumping out of my chair.

"No, no, no, your highness…just for your ….protection." Cynthia said sheepishly.

By now I was seeping with rage. The two guards were slowly heading towards the door as small amounts of black electricity rushed out of my clinched fists.

"Princess." Hines spat out. "You are not Queen yet so that gives council the right makes the decisions in serious matters."

He was right; in twilight a princess is 'unfit' to rule the realm, so the council will just bicker and argue until I give a solution in witch they say they thought of it, just to keep themselves in power.

"Fine!" I sneered.

"Thank you princess." Jacobin said cheerfully.

As we walked out of the infirmary I took one last look at the unconscious figure on the bed.

_I won't let them kill you_ I said mentally. _I won't leave you._

The last thought came out of nowhere as Link appeared in my mind. I quickly shook the thought away as we entered a round room. There was a round desk in the large dark gray room, that was empty in the in the center. If someone saw it from above it would look like a large circle. The three high councilors took there seats by the door as I walked around eleven councilors to get to mine. As I took my sit twenty two councilors all waited for Hines to call the meeting to order then the questions would began.

"All of you that wish to ask the princess question about the strange creature, raise your hands." Hines said as I let out a sigh.

This was another reason I hated the council, they had to vote on every little thing and take up most of a day just to get one subject done. I leaned back in my wooden chair and watched as twenty two council members raced there hands, but what was really odd was that Jacobin and Cynthia kept there hands down.

"Now Princess what is this thing?" Hines asked.

"He…councilor, is a Twili like you and I" I answered.

"Odd, I don't remember you or I having claws." He replied with a cocky smile on his face.

I remand silent and as I expected that smile on Hines face change to angry frown.

"Uh…princess were did you find him?" Cynthia asked.

I then began to tell how I was called down to the cellar, found Damas, went to my study and found him again. When I was done most of the council seemed okay but some were a bit dumbfounded that a boy was chained to a wall. When I looked over to the three high council members, Jacobin was whispering something to Hines who was getting madder by the minute.

"It can still be a threat to us." He said to Jacobin.

"Hines, if he had served Zant don't you think that he would have already attacked us?"

"It could be a plan for Zant to retake Twilight."

"He is dead!" Jacobin whispered harshly.

Hines was about to respond when a loud voiced echoed into the council chamber.

"Princess, Princess!" a man screamed running towards me.

When he got to me, he was breathing heavily.

"The…boy…awake." He said taking a breath between every word.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The boy that saved everyone at the ball, he is awake." He said retaining his breath.

"Good." I said standing up "I want to see him."

"You can't." he said sheepishly.

"Why not!" I demanded.

"We don't know....where he is."

**

* * *

**

plz review,flame,fav,alert.


	10. Garden

**This is a filler chap i guess...so read.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" I screamed at the man who had just informed me.

"I'm sorry princess but….he was to fast." The man said cowering below me. "No one could catch him."

I let out an angry sigh as left the cowering man and walked towards the door.

"Princess the meeting is not adjourned!' Hines stated standing up from his seat.

"It is for me!" I shouted back from the hallway.

I then walked back to the infirmary to find that the bed that Damas was in, flipped over and the back door that lead deeper into the palace was off its hinges. I walked past the mess and out the infirmary's back exit which brought me to the throne room. I then looked to the right corner, where the hole that Damas went through was being repaired by two stone masons.

"Did ether of you see a boy run by here?" I asked.

One of them nodded and pointed behind the throne, at a door on the left side.

"Thank you." I said running to the door.

I quickly opened it and ran down a long hall that I knew very well. This hallway leads to my mother's privet garden. Gardens are very hard to come by in Twilight since all of the good soil and plants floated around in uncharted space. But the Palaces had its own privet area of flowers plants and even a tree. As I walked into the lush purple, orange and black vegetation I could easily see Damas sitting on a large a worn fountain that rested in the center of the garden. As I walked closer I could see that he was holding his hand about a foot away from his face. He had one claw extended and resting peacefully on his finger was a bird. It looked a lot like a sparrow as Link called them back in the light realm, but the bird's body color was a dark purple with a black streak from the back of its head running down to its tail.

"You found a friend I see." I said sitting next to him on the fountain.

He turned his head to me for a second and then back to the bird hoping around on his finger. It twisted its head to the left and then to the right, it then lifted its wings and flew to the nearby and only tree in the garden. Damas then stood up and walked to the tree; he then jumped into it and disappeared onto the thick leaves. I just stared at the large rare plant in a somewhat disbelieved state.

_Damas is by fare the strangest person I have met!_ I stated mentally walking to the tree.

When I had reached to the tree I could see Damas sitting on a high branch and looking at something on another branch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I got my answer when repeating chirps came from the branch that Damas was staring at.

"What's going on up there?"

As excepted I got no response from the mute, instead I jumped into the air and caught a spare limb and pulled my self up into the tree. I had to climb a few braches to reach were Damas sat, but when I did I saw that the breach he rested on was thick and strong enough to hold the two of us. When I finally sat next to Damas, I figure out what had brought him up into the tree. The bird that was previously on his finger was now in a next with three light blue skinned chicks. Damas then held out his hand which had some type of grin in it. The mother bird flew to his hand, took its fill and then returned to its nest to feed its chicks. I then looked at Damas for the first time to see a form of compassion, I guess and I then began to wonder why a weapon would have compassion.

_The Journal!_ The thought screamed my head.

Wanting ease my mind, I jumped from the branched and landed on the soft grass. I then walked in to the hallway and half way there I met Hines.

"Is it in there?!" He asked angrily.

"No, now if you excuse me I must go look in the upper part of the palace!" I said in a hurry, hoping to trick him into searching somewhere else.

My hopes were answered when he fallowed me out of the hallway and then walked to the cellar. I on the other hand, continued to walk down the throne room and took a right to the stairs that lead to my room. As soon as I walked into my room I closed the door behind my self and walked over to the night stand. That's when I realized that the book was gone. I quickly looked around the room and I stopped at the far corner of my room. I could see a silhouette of a man and the silhouette of the book that he was holding. The man walked closer to me and reveled himself.

"I'm sorry my princess but when my daughter told me about the journal I had to see it for myself." Trine said holding out the book.

"Did you read it?" I asked taking the book.

He nodded.

"He saved your life and my daughters, I think his secret is safe with me." he said answer my question before it was asked.

I put the book in my lap as I sat on my bed. I looked down at it while flipping through the pages; I stopped when I reached to the new puzzle that looked half solved. I looked up at Trine who just shrugged. I turned back to the half solved puzzle and after a few minutes of thinking I had solved it.

The pages lifted and slightly raised into the air, as Trine looked down at the book.

Slowly my finger turned the page to seek the new informant that occurred several months ago.

* * *

**Plz, pick one or multiple of the fallowing. review,flame,fav,hate,alert,forget. **

**thank you.**


	11. Third Entry

**Short chapter so go on and read if you want. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Dr. Wimaza's journal _

_The first experiment has failed in its long term testing. Surprisingly the hybrid has not failed in it's ablates to survive, it has failed in its obedience. The hybrid has on many occasions attempted to escape from its cell and know it has been locked in my lab with a powerful spell that the King himself had to place! A last attempt was give to the hybrid to submit to our king and sadly the experiment has failed. I have been given orders to construct a new…weapon for the kings needs but I am going to need a new lab since the king has turn my previous one into a eternally person for the hybrid. _

My anger slowly rose as I read each sentence aloud and by the end I was almost ripping the journal in half.

"He was a tool, and nothing more!" I said with more hatred for Zant than ever. "When Damas showed free will, he punished him like a disobedient dog!"

Trine stood silent; his face showing no emotion what as ever as he became lost in his thoughts. For several minutes we remained quite until he asked a question.

"So we still don't know what the purposes of either experiment is?"

I nodded at the question as I stood up.

"I guess so, that is until I can unlock the next puzzle." I said walking to the door.

When I opened the door, I stood silent for a moment as a thought popped into my head.

"Would you like to meet him?"

The question somewhat surprised Trine but he quickly recovered with a nod. Together we walked down the stairs and returned to the throne room where a very angry Hines was waiting.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HIM?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why would I hide him?" I asked snootily.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but when I do you are in going to be sorry princess!" he threatened walking back to the council chamber.

From there Trine and I walked back to the garden, witch was empty. Trine slowly walked forward into the garden as I leaned against the door way with a smile. Trine walked nest to the fountain in the center and did a quick scan. When he found nothing he turned back to me and I only pointed forward. When he turned back around he found Damas staring back at him, slowly studying the captain. Trine quickly jumped back, trying to regain himself from the sudden surprise.

"Thank you." He said finally, clearing his throat and holding out his hand.

Damas looked down at his and then back at him, not knowing what to do.

"You know how to shake hands, right?" Trine asked sheepishly.

Damas then slowly rapped his claw around Trines hands and watched as Trine shook his hand up and down.

"You see," I said walking up to the two "he's friendly."

"Yeah but, why doesn't he know how to shake hands." Trine said pulling his hand away from Damas.

"We think its amnesia, but were not really sure." I said as I watched Damas practicing a hand shake. "Or it could just be the way he is…I guess…"

"So what does he do all day?" Trine asked.

"Well when he was in my study he read a lot of books and that's about all that he has done except getting out of the study and run around for a bit." I explained.

"Speaking of books when can you solve the next puzzle lock."

"Well the peaces don't move until a day or so has past." I said opening the journal and flipping the pages until I reached the next puzzle. "Here I'll show you."

I touched one of the four puzzle peaces and to my surprise it moved. My eyes became wide as I stared at the piece that fallowed my fingerer.

"Aren't you going to solve it?" Trine asked impatiently.

"Uhh….yeah right!" I said putting the four peaces together.

When I the symbol was pieced together, it looked like a black shield. Then there was a loud thud as Damas fell to the ground. Trine and I immediately went to his side as I stared at his mask.

"The dot is gone again." I thought aloud.

"What does that mean?" Tine asked.

I ignored his question as I looked back at the journal. The black shield now had a Red horizontal diamond in its center, along with red dot. That's when the journal started to burn in my very hands. Then there was a loud explosion from somewhere that sent me to the nearest wall and then every then every thing went black.

**

* * *

**

Plz pick one or m**ultiple ****of the fallowing, review, flame, fav, hate, alert, forget. **

**thank you**


	12. Assassins Purpose

Chapter 12

I awoke with an aching body and a throbbing head. When I reached up to touch my throbbing head, it only brought more pain to my hands. I quickly brought my vision to my hands to see the scorch marks that scared them. I then looked beyond my hands and stared at the scorched ground and finally I survived my surroundings. The once lush vibrant garden was now a smolder, the tree that was once was home to the birds, was now giving off smoking from its chard bark. My brain demeaned an explanation and yet I could find none. I then saw a figure just a few feet away from me, that's when Trine popped into my head.

"Trine." I called with a horse voice.

"Trine?" I called again, this time with almost normal voice.

A low mumble came from the figure as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Slowly I stood up; the pain in my body became well known as I took each step towards the captain. I fell to my knees a few feet away from the captain, and strangely the journal. I stared down at what was the only undamaged object in the whole garden. Slowly I reached down a picked the book up, ignoring the pain in my hands I quickly opened the book to the page that shown the mask. I quickly flipped the page to find the last entry.

_The King has been killed, by the very same person that my creations were to eliminate. Sadly the experiments were never put to use by the kings orders, 'nether one could stop the hero' he stated. I'll show him even if he is dead, my experiments are not! The spell I enchanted on this entry, when solved will also return the experiments memory and magically abilities to there fullest extent. The hero will be killed by my experiments!_

I dropped the book, with my mouth a gap.

"Link. He is going kill Link!" I thought aloud.

"Who is going kill who?" Trine asked dazed.

I ignored the question as I quickly looked for Damas, instead I found the trine and I were the only ones on the room.

"I have to stop him!" I said trying to stand up.

"Princess! Captain!" a voice cried.

I quickly turned to find five or six guards rushing into the guarding.

"We heard an explosion and…" the guard tried to say but was interrupted when Deba pushed past

him and ran to her farther.

"What happened?" She asked with a worried look.

Trine only turned to me showing some minor burns on his face.

"I need to go!" I said painfully standing up and trying to walk to the hall.

"Sorry princess but with a do respect you need to see a doctor." One of the armored shoulders said standing in my path.

"You better get out of my way or I will personally throw you into open twilight." I barked.

The guard's expression turned to fear as he quickly jumped out of my way. I was half way into the hallway until I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"What is going on?!" Deba asked desperately.

I turned around to see her face filled with confusion and fear.

"Damas was made to assassinate the hero of twilight." I said with a sigh.

"Okay, but I really wanted to know what happened to the garden and my father." She said franticly.

"I had the journal in the garden and I was able to solve the last puzzle lock in the journal," I said looking at the floor. "But when I did it released more than just an entry. I released Damas magical pressure." Magical pressure is the amount of magic a Twili's body can hold. A Twili is born with a certain pressure some with average amounts to do simple spells, or have a very high amount like me.

But Damas's was very powerful and all that magic released at one time caused the explosion.

"Damas pressure caused all that?" she said amazed. "But the only person to have that much magic pressure would be you and…."

"Zant." I finished for her.

There were several minutes of silence that was almost deafening.

"What a minute, you destroyed the mirror right?" Deba asked.

I nodded.

"Then how is he supposed to reach the light realm?"

That's right there's no way Damas could get to the realm of light! I breathed a sigh of relief as link was now safe from harm.

"So he's still here right?" Deba asked.

I nodded again as I turned and walked out into the throne room. There I saw a group of servants, guards and even councils members staring out from the open door.

"What's going on here!" I said walking to the door.

"Oh…P…Princess there something out side." One of the maids said pointing to the door.

"Every one get back to your duties," I ordered. "NOW!"

And with that the group dissipated reveling something that could only appear in my nightmares.

In between the two sols was what looked like a cat's eye window, but on the other side I could see the Arbiter grounds. I ran out into the center and stared with awe as light shown throw the portal that was double the length of me. Deba walked up next to me shielding her eyes from the never ending stream of light.

"Is…is that what I think it is?" she asked with amazement.

Suddenly the portal shrank to almost thee fourths of what it once was. I then filled with fear as I had finally found out what the eligible sentence would have said.

"Damas has the ability move between realms!" I said with a shaky voice. "That means he can get to Link!"

"You like the hero." Deba said.

The question seemed out of place, as I stared at her with confusion.

"Midna, you can hide your emotions from a lot of people but we have known each other for a long time. I saw regret in you and I couldn't figure out why until know. She said pointing her finger at me the way a mother would to her child. "You didn't what to leave the realm of light. You wanted to stay with the hero."

I remained silent as I stared back at her. Part of me wanted to scream at her for trying to but into my personal life. But another part wanted to cry out how right she was.

"So go, return the favor for saving twilight by saving his life." She said.

"But I can't leave the twilight realm, I can't leave my people!" I argued.

"You ruled us, you think that were helpless?" she said with the same sarcasms that I would use.

"Deba this is not a time for that!"

"So you're going to let the hero die!" she said with anger.

"No I didn't say….why are you making this hard!" I said trying to hold back tears.

"It's not that hard! It's just a simple jump." She said again using my sarcasm "you see you lead us well, now go do something for yourself and the hero."

I quickly looked to Deba and then back at the portal.

I stared into the portal with one thought into my mind.

_What now?_

* * *

**Plz pick one or multiple of the fallowing, review, flame, fav, hate, alert, forget. **

**Thank you**


	13. Return

Chapter 12

The hot sand formed around my toes as I stepped on to the arbiter grounds. Slowly I looked around the familiar setting but stopped once I came to the empty pedestal that was just a few feet away. The memories rushed back from that fateful day. The expressions on my two friends face's, the regret of the action that happened just mere seconds before.

A high pitched scream filled the grounds as I spun around to stare at the monstrosity that was standing in the other realm. It was the same monster that Damas had fought before; the scars on its chest were clearly visible as the beast took a step forward into the light realm. I backed away, nearly falling of the platform as I tried to retreat from the beast. The creature walked through the portal, never taking its vision from me as its multiple tentacles swung around its stone head. The beast made several chirping noises as it stared at me, by now I was near the spiral walkway that lead down to the desert, but the beast decided that I wasn't going to let me get that far. The beast lunged towards me with a roar, as I put up a shield spell. The best smacked onto the very top of my shield, causing it to bounce off of the tall tower. The beast let out a cry as it plummeted down into the desert, I quickly looked over the edge to see the beast flaying in the air as it grew smaller. I let out a sigh as I turned around to see the portal closing. I stared at the only door to my realm as it disappeared, and then a smile broke on my face as I warped to the castle.

I appeared at the west gate and quickly jumped into the shadows and raced into the town. The towns center was as chaotic as ever but I paid it no head as I raced up the hill to the castle. When I had reached the courtyard in front of the large tower I somewhat solidified as I stared up at the newly built castle.

"Light dwellers work fast I guess." I said turning back into a shadow and rushing into the castle.

When I entered the newly built castle, the layout was very different. The door now lead to the throne room. As I slid from the shadows of each pillar on the right side, I could see the person I came to see sitting in her throne talking to a middle class man. I slid behind the throw and remained in my shadow as caught end of there conversation.

"Thank you, your majesty." He said walking away.

When the door closed I returned to my true from and slowly crept around the throne. Zelda was resting her head on her left hand with her eyes closed.

"BOO!" I yelled causing her to jump in her throne.

She looked like her heart had erupted from her chest as she stared back at me.

"Mi…Midna?" she said regaining her self. "Is that really you?"

"I'm not so sure myself." I said with my imp smile and a giggle.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I came here because Link is in danger." I said becoming serous.

"How is he…" she tried to ask but was interrupted when three guards bursted throw the door.

"Princess Zelda!" The lead guard said "we have a problem!"

"What is it?" she asked with a powering voice fight for a ruler.

"We found a patrol guard dead." The lead guard said walking toward the throne with two guards fallowing behind him.

_Could it be Damas? _I asked myself mentally.

"STOP!" I yelled stepping in front of Zelda. "Each one of you says something!"

"What is this!" the lead guards yelled.

"Midna what's going on?" Zelda asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Each one of you say something!" I barked again.

This time the guard to my right asked his superior what's going on. That's when I turned my attention to the guard on my left.

"You talk!" I said pointing at him.

The guard stared at me with a emotionless face. That caught the attention of the lead guard, and then there was a noise of bones cracking as I the guard on the left made a loud humph. Then the sharp tip of a tentacle pierced throw the guard's chest, he was then thrown to the wall on my left followed by a trail of blood. The lead guard who was looking at the now dead one turned to Damas, whose left claw was now visible. Damas cut the lead guard's throat in one swipe. The guard spun around clutching his wound and spilling blood inches away from me, he fell to the ground with a few gargles as Damas turned back into his original self. He looked as he did a few hours ago but now the blue on his mask was replaced by red.

"Zelda run!" I whispered readying a ball of magic. "NOW!"

I shot at Damas who moved a bit too late. He flew to the other side of the throne room as I fallowed Zelda to a door. We ran into a dinner room with a very large table, the room was dark with the only light coming from the windows.

"We need to get out of here!" I said looking for a door.

"This way." Zelda said walking to what looked like a kitchen.

I took one step in fallowing here and then I felt some grip my throat, I was then lifted into the air as I shifted to see Damas staring back at me. Despite how tall I was, I still could not fell the ground.

"D…Damas." I choked out. "It's…me!"

Suddenly the red was replaced by blue as he dropped me to the ground. I fell on my side as I looked at him. He looked at me slight shaking his head, like he had now clue what happened. Then his eye flashed back to red. He immediately clutched his head and started to shake around. After a few seconds his arms dropped to his sides as he stood very still. He then bolted toward a window smashing through it and run away from the castle.

"Midna, what just happened?" Zelda asked staring at the window.

"He is why I returned." I said standing up and turning to her. "He is Links assassin."

* * *

**Plz pick one or multiple of the fallowing, review, flame, fav, hate, alert, forget. **

**Thank you**


	14. Grave Findings

Chapter 14

"and now I'm here." I said finishing my story of my past events.

Zelda leaned back in her chair as she took another sip of her tea. We were sitting in the dinning room of the castle and some servants had served us some drinks while some crafts men were examining the broken window.

"I still don't understand why Links assassin came after me." she said putting her cup on the table as I took a drink of what Zelda called whiskey from a shot glass.

"I don't ether. I came here to ask you where Link is."

"What makes you think I know?" she asked.

"Well surely he's still not a farm hand!" I explained. "He's the hero of Hyrule, shouldn't he be doing stuff for you?"

"I see him once in a wile, but not recently. You should try Oridon."

"I should," I said standing up. "See ya."

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the cool waters of the Oridon spring. I quickly walked out of the spring and in the direction of Links house. When I reached the hut my mouth dropped, the door to the hut was now lying in the grass in front of the ladder. There were books sprawled all over his porch as I climbed up the ladder. I walked into the hut and saw a every thing was ether destroyed or out of its place. But what attracted me the most was Links unturned desk, lying on it was a letter.

_Dear Link_

_The council whishes a meeting with you. I know how much you hate them but if you could show up it _

_could really get them to loosen up on me. So just please consider it._

_Sincerely _

_Zelda _

_That's why Damas went after Zelda! He thought Link was with her. _My brain figured out.

Suddenly there was a crash that brought me from my thoughts; I looked to Links over turned table where the noise came from. Slowly I walked around to see a broken pot and a shadowed figure. I quickly throw the table away to let the light show the figure, that's when I let out a gasp.

"Ilia?" I said kneeling next to the girl, putting two fingers on her throat to find a pulse.

There was none, I slowly crept up looking at her neck, I could see bruise from were Damas had probably choked her to death. That's when I noticed a shadow coming from the door. I turned to see a child, with blond hair carrying a wooden sword and shield. His eyes were wide as we stared at each other. It seemed like an eternity pasted before I spoke.

"This isn't what it look's like!" I said with my hands slightly up.

The kid turned and ran as fast as he could as I uttered a curse and warped to Lake Hyila.

* * *

"Dammit!" I screamed slamming my fist onto the stone wall that leads to Lanayru's spring.

I then pressed my back agast the wall and slid down until I was sitting.

"Great now I'm a murder!" I said in a depressing tone.

_Why did Damas kill her? She wasn't a threat! _The thought screamed in my head.

Tears started to form in my eyes as I fought desperately to hold them back.

_YOU HAVE TO FIND LINK! _I told my self as I stood up and thought about the people who knew Link personally.

I then warped to the castle, this time I was at the east gate, the one closest to Telma's bar. Again I dove into the shadows and made my way into the town. I quickly found the familiar ally and turned back to my physical form. I pushed open the door causing the bars owner to look up from the mugs she was cleaning.

"Well hi, what can a gitcha hun?" she said with a smile.

"I'm fine thanks, but I hear that you are a friend of Link." I said causing her to raise an eyebrow at me.

"I am, how do you know him?"

"I'm an old friend of his." Which was partly true.

"And why do you want him?" She said putting her hand on the bar and the other on her hip.

"I need to talk with him and it's very urgent." I explained.

"Who is that Telma?" a male voice asked from the back of the bar.

"She says that she is a friend of Links."

"Well a friend of Links is a friend ours." I voice I recognized as Rusl said. "Why don't you come back here?"

I walked over to see the four Auru, Shade, Ashei and Rusl all huddled around a table covered with maps. As I came into the light almost every one stared at me, but the strangest came from the man, Shad. He stared at me, like I an archeologist would stare at a rare artifact.

"My Din! From what race are you?" He quickly asked with a look of intrigue and excitement on his face.

"I think that's a rather personal question." I said as polity as I could. "But I'm not here to talk about me; I'm here to find Link who is in some serious trouble."

The group all leaned forward a bit as they heard my last sentence.

"What kind of trouble, yeah?" Ashei asked.

"Deadly," I said "which has also already struck down a person you knew Rusl."

"What how…" he said before calming himself. "What person?"

"I went to Links house to try and find him but, the 'trouble' had gotten there first and so had Ilia." I said looking away from his stare.

"Is…is she…"

I slowly nodded as I heard glass shatter from Telma dropping a glass.

There were several minutes of silence as Rusl soaked in what he had just been told.

"Was any one else harmed?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"No."

He breathed a small sigh of relief probably for his family.

"Enough of this, who are you! And how do you know all of this!" Telma demanded as she joined the group.

I deiced I had better come clean as I prepared to say my name, but the door to the bar had suddenly opened ring a bell. Everyone turned to see the person as he walked toward the group.

"What's every one do…." The man in green question ended as he saw me.

"Mi…Midna?!"

* * *

**Plz pick one or multiple of the fallowing, review, flame, fav, hate, alert, forget. **

**Thank you**


	15. Last Words

**Short chap **

* * *

Chapter 15

"Midna!" Link almost squealed as he ran forward and surprisingly hugged me.

I let out a humph as I felt the strength that Link was famous for. Every one stared at us with wide eyes as Link let me go with some redness in his checks.

"Sorry, uh…how did you get back here anyway?" he asked starching the back of his head.

I went silent for a while as I motioned for him to sit down.

"Link this is going to be hard to explain." I said directly to him. "And I'm going to start from the beginning." Is said to every one else.

I began my story from the very moment I found Damas; I also explained his memory loss. From there I told them about his abilities and the other experiment he had fought in the palace. I then explained what Zant had created him for, how he retained his memory. I had stopped right after the encounter with Zelda; the next part was going to be very difficult.

"That's when I warped to Oridon, I went to your house to look for you…But Damas had gotten there before me….And…." I said trailing off not wishing to harm that sweet smile on his face.

"And what?" he asked after several minutes went by.

He began to look around the room to see every ones depressed faces.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Ilia…was there too." I finally spat out.

"wh…what?" he said as if he hadn't heard me.

"Ilia was there….at the same time Damas was."

Link leaned back in his chair, his mouth almost agape and his breathing seemed to stop. A few minutes pasted, then he leaned forward to me with a serious face.

"Is she dead?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

I nodded.

Link then balled his hands into fists. Slowly he stood up and uttered a demand.

"Take me to Oridon."

I hesitated for a second and then finally I warped the two of us.

* * *

A splash was made as Link stepped into the oridon spring, I in the other hand hid in his shadow.

Link quickly dashed out of the spring and towards his home. We he reached his house; it seemed that the entire village was there. Most of them were crying but all of them had depression imbedded into faces. Link climbed up his ladder and ran into his house. The mayor and the man that owned the small ranch turned to see Link. Link walked forward to see a figure that could only be Ilia covered by a blanket. Then he fell to his knees, his eyes showed pain. Pain that no physical wound could come close to. That's drove me away, the pain in that he showed was just too much for me to bear as I crawled out the door in the shadows. Time went by and now it was twilight, that's when the mayor and the ranch owner walked out carrying, Ilia's covered body on a stretcher. Slowly the two men carried her down the hill fallowed by the rest of the village. About five minutes went by and then Link walked out. He went down the ladder and turned towards the spring. I quickly moved in the shadows and jumped into his, as he walked into the spring. He plumped down on the bank, with his arms on his knees.

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked popping out of his shadow and sitting next to him.

"I told her that I didn't share the same feelings." He said with tears forming in his eyes. "I broke her heart. That was the last thing I did."

I shifted uneasily; comforting people was something I was never good at.

"I didn't tell her what a great friend she was. No, I told her that I didn't lover her the way she did me." He said looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Ilia knew that where great friends." I said hastily not know the events that ouccured when i was gone.

"You're really trying, aren't you?" he asked with a half smile.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

He nodded silently as stared back at me.

_Great now he knows that I'm no good at comforting people. _

"So," he said wiping his eyes. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know myself," I said truthfully. "We have to stop Damas, but since he could be anywhere I guess we can't" I said staring into the water.

Link remained silent, as he too turned and began to stare at the water. Soon twilight had turned to night and with night sleep called out for me. and before I knew what was happening, my head rested against the soft ground and then I was out.

* * *

**Plz pick one or multiple of the fallowing, review, flame, fav, hate, alert, forget. **

**Thank you**


	16. Assassins Woe

Chapter 16

_Hazily I stood up and looked around; it was as if Twilight spread over the spring. The water shown with a vibrant orange as did the sky above. Then the water began to change, it grew darker and darker until it was at a pitch black and then a figure appeared the same figure that was once a friend and now a feared enemy. Slowly he walked toward me, the water swishing with each step. I tried to move but all I could do was to stair at my on coming doom. We were now face to face the single dot that served as his eye never moved, it continued to stair straight back at me. A raspy voice that almost to a child echoed through out the spring saying one word._

_Sorry._

* * *

I sprang up from the ground, my breathing coming in short rasps.

_What just happened? A dream? _I tried to figure out.

I then looked to my right to were Link was last night and saw a folded piece of paper, with a small rock on top of it as a paper Wight.

_Dear Midna_

_I didn't want to wake and sorry for making sleep on the ground. But I have gone back to Telma's Bar from there I will search Hyrule for the person that has taken away my friend._

I crumbled the peace of paper in my hand. going head to head with Damas, would be like go against a Goron without iron boots. I then warped to the western part of the castle town and fallowed the shadows until I had reached the ally. When I had reached the bar I found out that it was locked, with a sign that said closed.

"LINK YOU OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'M GOING TO BLOW IT OFF ITS HINGES!" I yelled.

I heard some muffling, then some arguing and then silence.

"Alright if that's how you want to play it!" I yelled walking away from the door.

I then raised my hand, a small ball of magic formed and when I had enough magic to break the door, I sent it flying. At that moment the door flew open with Link standing in the doorway. His hands were in the air as if to say stop but by the time he opened his mouth my sphere had already hit him. He fell to the ground with a thud as I shook my head.

"You should have opened the door." I said walking to him.

"So you shot me?" he asked sitting up.

"We've been on an entire adventure together and you still don't know me yet?" I asked glaring at him.

"Why did you come to stop me?" I asked standing up and brushing himself off.

"Because trying to find your Assassin is one of life's don'ts." I explained.

"Midna, this thing can't be any stronger than Ganondorf."

I remained silent, remembering how Damas fought, seeing how strong was, not to mention that Damas magic has been restored. Truthfully I didn't now who would when in a fight.

"You don't think that I beat this thing?" He asked, with a bit of a worried look.

"Not with out my help your not."

Link let out a sigh looking at the ground and then back to me.

"Fine, what do we do next?" he asked.

"I say we go see Zelda."

"Why?" he asked with a confused look.

"I want to she if she's alright." I said turning and walking towards the market place.

I thought popped into my head, it seemed childish but what the hell.

"Come here boy!" I said turning back to him and whistling. "Do you want to go see Zelda?!"

"Midna, I was a wolf not a dog." I said walking to me and out of the ally.

"No, a wolf is smart; you were as dumb as any dog." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed as I dove into his shadow; Link continued walking through the crowd until we reached the walkway to the castle. He had already opened both doors that lead to the castle and now he was half way to the places. That's when I had heard a faint utter, I couldn't make it out but I knew it was something. I quickly jumped into a shadow of a tree Link had just pasted, from there I fallowed the noises until I found myself in the middle of the second court yard of the palace.

Strangely the voices stopped, I took a look around and found nothing out of the ordinary. I was turned to leave to and there he was his mask shown with a vibrant blue as a held out his right hand.

In his hand was a short sword, a wooden handle with no hand guards what so ever, though the blade shined with the luster of steel. But what was most strange is that he held the sword by the blade with the handle toward me.

"Damas what are you doing?!" I asked stepping toward him. "Why do you have that?!"

He only shook his head as he held the sword further toward me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

He the pointed the tip to his heart and then tried to give me the sword again.

"You want me to kill you?" I asked with a small voice.

This time he took my hand and rapped it around the hilt and then stepped away and waited for me to stab his heart.

_NO! _The thought screamed in my mind. _There must be away to change him back!_

I knew that he was going to continue to hurt people unless he was stopped, but the memory of him acting like a child, the peacefully scene at the garden and the most important the saving of my life.

Then the thoughts of Ilia and Link came leavening me with a confusion of emotions I could not describe.

Slowly I brought up the sword; I aimed it at his heart. Slowly I closing my eyes I thrusted the sword forward.

There was cry of pain, but the worst part was that….

I couldn't tell if it was his or mine.

* * *

**Plz pick one or multiple of the fallowing, review, flame, fav, hate, alert, forget. **

**Thank you**


	17. Hopes

Chapter 17

Maybe, I should have kept my eyes open when I thrusted the blade. Maybe I should have seen why he cried out before the blade had even touched his heart. I didn't matter now, he had me by my throat and had no intention to let go until he could feel my neck snap under his hand.

I stared back at the now red masked figure; strangely he wasn't Appling any pressure to my neck, only enough to hold me up. It was at that point I fell to the ground, I gasped for air as I jumped into a nearby shadow. Part of me wanted to run to Link, to tell him that Damas was here. But most of me wanted to stick around to find out what had made him lose his grip on me.

He stood there holding his head as if it was about to explode, this gave me time to actually see him and see the differences from a day ago. His body looked as if it was in crippling pain. The pain you would find in a person who has gone far beyond medical help. The type of pain that would make a person welcome death embrace. The type of pain that would drive a person to ask a friend to end it all.

Then the pain seemed to vanish, and with that Damas red eye began to search for his missing victim. I held my breath, even though the shadows hid me well. As the dot scanned over me, my heart seemed to stop and for the first time in along time I had felt fear. The same fear that drove me to leave my realm for Link and the fused shadows.

Damas seemed to be done searching as he jumped into the air and climbed up and around the castle walls. Still he had no clue that his target lay with in the same castle that was just behind him. Quickly I dashed in the shadow to the door of the castle. Just as link and Zelda pushed the door open I reappeared in my solid form.

"Where were you?" Link asked with a worried look.

"Just getting some fresh air." I lied walking toward the two.

"So Zelda's fine I presume?" I said with my infamous smile.

"Actually, Zelda has found away to help us stop my Assassin." Link said pointing his thumb at Zelda.

"Really?" I asked with a bit of intrigue.

"Yes actually," Zelda said turning to go inside. "Come with me to my library."

Link and I did as we were told as we walked into the castle and fallowed Zelda deeper into the royal building. My mind soon back lost in thought to what Zelda could have found. It was probably a way to hunt him down and kill him. But that is really the last thing I wanted for Damas. I wanted to change him back, to make him the way he really is. Instead of a homicidal creature that is force to do a dead tyrants biding.

"Here," Zelda announced opening two heavy doors. "The book I found may be helpfully to you." She said walking to a large table that was cluttered with books and old scrolls.

"Hopefully this can make the task easier," she Zelda picking up a large old book and opening it to a bookmarked page and then began to read.

"Magical pressure imprisonment," She read aloud. "Offers the user to transfer part or all, of another's or there own magical pressure into an item or other living being."

She then closed the book and looked towards me.

"Do you know this spell?" she asked placing her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, it's a basic spell," I explained. "Children use it to bring there doll to life."

"Yes but couldn't it be used to take away the assassins magical abilities?" she asked as if she had already knew.

My eyes Light up with hope as Link and Zelda worriedly watched me. Zelda did not now that Damas memories of Zant's orders were imbedded with his magic. So not only would he lose his magic he would also change back to the Damas I know.

"Alright! Midna can cast the spell and help me kill this thing!" Link stated happily.

I then started at him as if he had gone insane.

"You can do it, right Midna?" he asked.

"Ye…yes…" I whispered weakly.

"Then it's settled," Zelda announced. "But you should get your rest before you go into a battle. You can stay here till morning."

Link nodded as A guard walked in and showed us out.

_What am I going to do?! _My mind screamed. _Do I betray_ _Link or Kill someone that could be saved._

Someone.

I had never call him 'someone' only people that did not know him called him that. Damas was a friend, a friend that had jumped into a deadly fight without anyone asking him to do so.

"Here we are." The guard said bringing me from my thoughts.

Link had already been shown his room and now the guard was opening the door to mine.

"Enjoy your stay." He said shutting the door behind me.

The room had a queen sized bed, nice red carpeting and a dress with a large mirror over it.

I sat on the bed trying to think on how I would try to save a dear friend of my while trying not to betray the other. Then there was an unexpected knocking at my door, I got up and opened the door to see Link standing at in the door.

"hi." I said.

He just stared at me as if he were a puppy. Din he was so adorable, cute, just so attractive.

"Am I so beautiful, you still have no words to spare?" I joked.

Then he kissed me.

_Dins don't let this end! _I screamed mentally as placed my hand over the back of his head.

Then he broke away.

_Dam!_

"Midna….I'm sorry I just….." he said before I placed a figure on his lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me again." I said as we returned to our embrace.

Slowly we both back into my room, that's when we heard some let out a loud 'Whoa!'

We broke away, again to find Zelda standing at the doorway with redness in her checks.

"I am so sorry, I didn't me to…." She stumbled before Link walked out closing the door behind him.

_Dam Zelda and here timing!_

I sighed turning to the only window in the room to see twilight had faded. So I went to my dresser and changed into a blue night gown. Then another knocking came from my door.

"I just wanted to say good night." Link said with smile.

I then kissed him.

"Good night." I said shutting the door and getting in my bed.

Slowly I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.

_There are still some good events to be had! _My mind teased as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**There first kiss…..and then there second….third. **

**Anyway love is around. **

**Plz pick one or multiple of the fallowing, review, flame, fav, hate, alert, forget. **

**Thank you**


	18. Blade & Claw prt 1

Chapter 18

I awoke to the sound of a heavy knocking.

"Come on Midna!" Link cried impatiently.

"Hold on!" I yelled back lazily.

I tossed the covers off of me and began to change back into my garb and long skirt. When I was done I opened the door to see Link leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Come on." I said with a yawn.

"Are you sure your ready to fight this thing." He asked fallowing me down the hallway.

"You woke me up remember." I said smacking him in the back head.

"Ouch…That hurts even more, now that you don't have imp hands." He said with a smile.

Now we were in the throne room, where Zelda sat on her throne reading a book.

"Were heading out now." Link said walking up to her.

"Oh…um good luck and all." She said with a nod.

Link nodded back, as we walked out of the two large doors to the courtyard. When we got to the center of the courtyard we realized that we had no clue were to go.

"So where to now." He asked scratching the back of his head.

"How should I know?" I asked back.

"This is not going to be easy."

"You're telling me." I said heading into the town.

* * *

Link fallowed me all the way into the town square. Both of us stared in shock at the fact that the once chaotic town was now silent as a graveyard. Link unsheathed his sword and shield while slowly walked forward, expecting the same thing I did. Together Link and I stood in front of the fountain waiting for Damas to come to the fight. A splash was made as Damas perched on top of the fountain, His red eye shifting between the two of us.

"You killed Ilia!" Link stated "Now I'm going to kill you!" He said jumping towards Damas with his sword above his head.

In a lighting fast motion Link was on the ground at my feet with Damas holding his sword. He examined the Oridon sword until he got bored with it; he then tossed it back to Link who quickly picked it up.

"How did he do that?" Link asked.

"I told you that you were going to need my help." I said still staring at Damas.

"Alright, let's get him." Link said with sword at the ready.

"You want to hit him head on?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Well what else should we do?" he asked taking his attention of Damas.

I tried to answer but by that time Damas had come between us and sent both of us flying in the opposite direction. I hit he ground hard and I finally knew why the creature he fought hesitated in getting up after Damas's punch. It felt like my lungs had exploded, slowly and painfully I sat up to see Damas holding Link by the throat. Link started to hit him with his shield which seemed to have little effect on Damas's grip, that's when I wondered were Links sword was. I saw a faint glimmer by the fountain; I ignored the intense pain in my body and ran towards Damas. I grabbed the sword and readied it in my hands, I could see the life from Links eyes fading. I then brought the sword up in a slashing motion on his back. Damas released Link and turned to me, I tried to slash again but Damas was to fast. Knocking the sword out of my hands and then bringing down his claws on to me shoulder. I let out a cry of pain as his he tore into my flesh. Link quickly bounced up, sword in hand and gave another slash to Damas's back. Damas cringed again, this time he tried to jump back on top of the fountain but horribly missed, sending him into the water.

He quickly stood back up, starring at the two fighters that came closer to kill him. He then turned, raised his claw and tore into the air. A portal quickly opened, he jumped in with Link and I on his tail. We didn't know were we were going, it was the rush of the battle, no time for thought, no time for reason, only time for action.

Yet there was a nagging feeling that told me that we were walking into a trap.

* * *

**Short chap.** **why you ask? because the story ends in two more chapters. and i could have put this one in the next chap but i wanted twenty chaps. ****:P **

**Plz pick one or multiple of the fallowing, review, flame, fav, hate, alert, forget. **

**Thank you**


	19. Blade & Claw Prt 2: Final Fight

**Well this is it. The last chapter besides the Epilogue. to all those that read , thank you! To all those that reviewed I thank you even more!**

* * *

Chapter 19

I barely caught myself as I almost fell into the snow of the snowpeak mountains. I had no clue were on the moutain we were, snow flew around in a blizzard blocking my vision. I tried to call for Link but the sound of the raging snow blocked out every noise I tried to make. I began to trudge through the snow that was up to my knee caps until I heard a faint sound that reminded me of steel clashing together. I whirled around until I found a small flicker of yellow sparks from were the steel was being struck. I decided that I had enough of the blizzard and chanted a small spell that would stop the high winds in a certain radius. The spell was strong enough for me to see Link battling a lone tentacle from Damas, who was hiding deeper in the blizzard. The speed of his extra limb was equal to Links, as I he had great difficulty trying to keep up with the limb. I moved as fast as I could casting multiple balls of energy into the blizzard in hopes of stopping Damas's onslaught. As ran forward so did the spell, as I ran toward was Damas should have been I just saw the base of his tentacle deep in the snow. As I turned around to warn link that Damas was under the snow, He erupted from the ground delivering an uppercut to Links chest.

Warm blood spewed onto the snow, melting it on contact. I then sent a large sphere of magic towards Damas; it smashed into his side sending him deeper into the blizzard.

"Link! Are you alright?" I asked picking him up from the ground.

He nodded weakly as he pulled out a jar of red potion. He quickly gulped it down, he shivered from the taste or it could have been the cold, but I'm guessing from the taste. His scares healed to an extent. That's when I shining light pierced through the blizzard, Link and I quickly fallowed the light to see that Damas had opened another portal. Before I could say anything Link had already jumped through it leavening me in the blizzard. I silently cursed his name as I jumped through after him.

I fall on top of Link who was face first in the hot sand of the Greudo Desert. I quickly stood up, searching for Damas as Link sat up and spat out a mouth full of sand. I scanned the desert and found nothing out of the ordinary. Link stood up and started to do the same thing that I had been doing for several minutes now.

"What happened?" He asked "were did it go?"

Then I felt a low rumble, the feeling grew more intense with each passing second. Then the sound of heavy hooves hitting the sand filled the desert with fear. The army of boars appeared almost out of nowhere as I had grabbed Link and used all the strength I could to pull him into the air with me as I levitated above the stampede. Slowly Links grip began to lessen as I gripped his hand with both of mine. Link sheathed his sword and the joined his right hand in the clump that had formed around my own hand. Still his grip lessened until I was almost at his fingers. He then looked up to me with pleading eyes to keep him up. I let out shriek as he fell out of my grasp tot eh stampede below. I tried to dive after him but by that time he had already fallen into the crowed of heavy fur.

"Midna!" He cried from a great distance ahead of me.

I turned to see him hanging onto a boar for dear life as it ran away from the main group, trashing about try to shake of the small Hylain. I floated toward them and by that time the boar had already calmed down enough for link to jump off of it. He sat on the sand breathing heavily from the ordeal.

"Are you alright?"

"Never…better." He said in two breaths.

I glared at him, as he jumped to his feet and drew his sword. I turned to see Damas staring at the two of us. Link would have charged forward, if I had not stopped him from doing so.

"What are you doing?!" he asked angrily.

"I want to try something." I whispered back.

"Damas?"

He turned his head in curiosity.

"Damas, if you're in there please stop this."

The assassin shifted in the sand, staring at me instead of his real target.

"Damas?" I asked again.

This time there was a response the red shifted to blue and with that he fell to his knees. I quickly ran over to his side as he stared up at me with his single eye. He raised a shaking hand to me; I could see the same pain as before just in his shaking hand.

"What's going on?!" Link cried with a hell load of confusion in his face.

"Link, he is a kind person," I tried to explain. "Its only when Zant's will is imposed on him, that he attacks people!"

"Midna he killed Ilia!" he shot back.

"No, he would never do it!" I argued fighting back tears.

Link seemed held back by that out burst it is only when Damas change back, that he spoke.

"Midna! Move!"

I jumped back as Damas opened yet another portal and jumped through. Link was about to go after him, but this time I had caught him.

"Listen I will show you!" I said holding up a rock about the size of my fist.

He just started at me with a confused look.

"Remember what Zelda said!" I explained "If I put all of his magic in this rock then he will return to the Damas I know!"

"Why does he deserve to live?" Link asked bitterly.

"He used to be Twili Link!" I shouted back "he never wanted to become the way he is!"

Link was about to argue some more but stopped when he noticed that the portal was shrinking.

"Let's go." He said stepping through.

I fallowed with out hesitation, we then found ourselves in the forest temple were link had battle the large monkey for the gale boomerang. That's when Damas jumped onto one of the poles and started to send all two his tentacles towards Link. One had hit his shield; the other had missed and grazed his left arm. I shot a spell at the pole which became unbalanced, sending Damas to the ground. I quickly brought the stone up and then a flurry of red misty rushed into it. Damas was up by now and brought his claw down on me. There was a loud clang as Link dove his shield into Damas path. When Damas recoiled Link swung his sword, slashing Damas across his stomach. Damas clutched his stomach as he opened another portal.

I fell into the deep blue water along with Link, who had already started to swim for shore. I levitated out of the water and chanted a spell; slowly a snake like body of water carried an imprisoned Damas out of the water. I slammed his body down on the ground that was near the sky cannon. I again raised the stone that was now a deep red and began to absorb Damas magic. The stone stopped absorbing his magic as he stood up; he walked around a bit dazed from the draining. He then turned to Link who was just now climbing out of the lake. He grabbed link by the throat and then brought tentacle close to his heart. I shot a blast of magic at him in just enough time for him to deflect his attack from Links heart. The point pierced just under his right shoulder, he cried in pain as the oridon sword fell to the ground with a ping. Damas then dropped link and opened the next portal. I went to Links side as he clutched his fresh wound.

"I'm out of red potion." He said trying to pick up his sword.

"Link your done fighting!" told him picking up his sword.

He glared at me in almost pleading manner, yet it also showed anger.

"Can you move?" I asked.

He nodded as he stood up and walked into the portal, myself right behind him.

We were in a field of Hyrule, but not any field I remembered this spot exactly. It was where I stood after the sprits healed me from my curse. I shook my head to stop the flow of memories to see that

Damas was crawling on the ground, blood littered around him from all of his wounds he had sustained by Link and myself. He turned around, causing him to fall on his back. He starred at us, yet I had the feeling that it was not him, more so Zant. Again I shook my head to let me focus at the task at hand. I walked forward to a struggling Damas, slowly I pressed the stone to his head and then his entire body seemed to drop an intense weight. Damas then sat up and looked at me with his bright blue eye. I then looked down at the stone that shined with the same luster as a red rupee.

"What happened?" Link asked walking towards us.

"He is no longer cursed." I said showing him the stone.

there was minute of silence between us, not even Damas deared to move.

"Midna, give me my sword." He demanded holding out his good arm.

"Link, he is no longer a threat!" I barked.

"He still killed Ilia!"

At that moment I saw a one of Damas's tentacles behind Link. My eyes widened causing Link to turn as well; he starred down at what Damas tentacle had wrapped around. Damas then pulled back his tentacle, letting it reform his cloak and let the bottle fall in his hands. He pulled the cap off and tilted the bottle, the way a child would if he wanted to look inside. I was about to ask what he was doing when he mask started to shake, a few second passed and then the mask rested again. A green mist appeared and flowed into the bottle. When it was full Damas popped the cap back on hand then handed it to Link. Link took the bottle and starred into it with a little but of his excitement rising.

"Ilia." He said calmly staring into the bottle.

I turned back to Damas with a smile. Damas stood up, still holding his stomach and waited for what ever happened next.

"Lets go back to oridon." Link said smiling.

I nodded and prepared to warp, but just before the spell was complete a loud roar erupted from the field. We all turned to see, what I have come to know as the second hybrid. The shadow beast stalked forward heading for us with more intent on killing all of us than his actually target.

I started to charge some magic in my hand, but a claw stopped me from doing so. I looked to Damas and stared in shock.

His eyes were a deep purple that had been misted with white from his blindness. His skin was as black as the night; the only color came from a two streaks of face paint that were just beneath both of his eyes. He gave a small smile showing his teeth. All four of his canines were larger than normal but besides that you could say he was a dark skinned Twili. I then felt warm metal in my hands I as started down at the now blank mask, yet I could see the indent of the horizontal diamond and the dot.

I then looked back up to find that Damas was gone, I turned toward the direction of the creature to see him walking towards it, the beast howled as it and Damas stood no further than two feet away. The beast then plunge its own tentacles into Damas's chest puling him in the air. Damas then unfolded his own tentacles as his body began to turn to stone. He then stabbed all four into the creatures back. The two made almost a sphere as the stone traveled over Damas, but the process did not stop, the stone travel down Damas tentacles and into the creature. It howled one last cry before its own powers clamed it.

Slowly tears flowed down my face as the fact that Damas had just scarified himself set in. I then felt a strong arm warp around me. I turned to Link who had some sadness in his eyes; I leaned into his shoulder and began to sob. The all powerful princess of Twilight sobbing into the shoulder another, I didn't care. Damas was my friend and a person that had true kindness in him, he never deserved to die! He was just forced to serve in Zant. But in the end he chose a different path.

He was a person that was created to do Zant's evil aftermath; instead he died,

Like a hero.

**

* * *

**

**Plz pick one or multiple of the fallowing, review, flame, fav, hate, alert, forget. **

**Thank you**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue.

There was a large crowd surrounding the new statue that had become the talk of Hyrule. 'What is it?' 'How did it get here?' the people in the crowd asked. I pulled the hood of my cloak closer around my face; I still had not shown myself to anyone besides the people in Links village. Many people were still traumatized by the Twili invasion, so I remained somewhat hidden.

The reason I had to show myself to the village was to restore Ilia's soul, which was the green mist that Damas put into the bottle. When I had finally figured out what the mist was I was shocked at the least. I had no clue that Damas could bring back the people that he had killed, but when I applied the mist to Ilia's body she returned to the living.

When she had woken up from her deathly slumber, she told everyone that she remembered the attack and then every thing went black. Her father told her that she was put into a coma from the attack, which she believed; the mayor also forced every one into a oath to keep quite, which we all accepted.

For several minuets people just stood still and stared at the statue, Then a Man carry a poster stand and a brief case walked out to the statue. He set up the poster stand and then turned to the crowd.

"Pictures here! Get your picture painted with the monster statue here! Only ten rupees!" He announced to the crowd.

All the people dove into there pockets and rushed forward to get there picture first. Two boys and a girl were the first ones there, they sat patiently as the man started to position them on the statue for the picture.

As I watched this go on my anger rose to almost that of killing everyone near Damas. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Link, who had probably known that this was going to anger me. I gave him some pleading eyes to ask if he could do anything to stop this. He nodded and walked out to talk to the man. The kids and the man seemed shocked to see Link but when he said not to continue with the picture they just shrug him off.

Link walked back to me, muttering that here idiots and that he was sorry. That wasn't enough for me, so I deiced that I was going to take the statue to someplace that no one could go. I walked up the to statue and this time the man painting the picture stood up.

"Hey I told your friend…" he stopped dead sentences from my fist smashing his face.

"My noise!" he cried rolling on the ground.

I continued to the statue and gave the kids on the statue a truthful death glare. They jumped of the statue and walked away, leaving me to warp it any were I wanted. I placed my hand on the statue and began to warp. Right before the warping was complete, a hand, Link's hand grabbed onto my cloak taking him along for the ride.

We stepped onto the sand of the Greudo deserts, we were at the same location that Link and I had found the missing bridge. I stepped away from the newly placed statue and took a deep breath.

"Well no one will see it." Link said. "The only way up here is the cannon and Fyer won't let anyone do it with out a special note."

"That why I picked it." I admitted. "Now no one can ever use him for there own gain, again."

We stood for a short while look at the statue that was once two living beings. Only one was wanted alive though.

The thought brought a small smile on my face, yet it also brought the tears.

"I still don't understand how he used to act like a child, but I have I say that he was never evil." Link said putting an arm around me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I have a feeling I guess." He said with a grin. "Then again he also brought you back."

"The wolf missed his master?" I asked turning to his memorizing blue eye.

"You could say that." He said pulling me into a kiss.

"Lets go home." He said softly leaving our embrace.

I nodded and began to warp, when I remembered something I had to do.

"Hold on." I said walking back to the statue.

Link didn't question my actions; he probably knew what I was going to do. As I reached the statue I pulled out a cold black mask. I lifted into the air until I was next to Damas; he face was stern and emotionless. Yet I could see a bit of happiness in his stone eyes, maybe he was happy to finally rest or to help a friend. I would never know, but I as here to return something that belonged to him. I placed the mask over his face and to my surprise it stayed in place. I dropped to the ground and looked back up at the mask that blended in well with the rest of the dark stone.

Then something caught my eye. I blinked and the image was gone, Link walked up behind me probably with a confused look.

"What happened?" he asked.

"…..N…Nothing." I shuttered out. "It was my imagination."

Link looked at the statue, then back to me.

"Come on," he said walking back.

I fallowed him as my mind raced for answers that it could not explain. As we warped I swear I saw something.

I swear I saw a glimmer of blue.

* * *

**So thats the end of The legend of Minda Aftermath. So plz review say you liked it, hated it, or somewhere in the middle. **

**if you liked the story, i'm thinking of a sequal. so be on the look out, if it happens. **

**anyway thanks for reading! **

**thanks even more if you reviewed. **


End file.
